Feral
by Mushrooms Of Gold
Summary: Yao, fed up of the fast pace of his home country, moves to a small sleepy town in north east Europe. There he meets Ivan and the two fall quickly in love. But Ivan is hiding something, something big, something that could tear them apart or worse... Be the death of them. And it's in his basement.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The cellar of his house had always been cold and that's how he liked it. Cold is biting; it'll grip you and drain all of your energy so that all you want or can even think of is being warm.

It was supposed to be cold.

The man fumbled as he descended the stairs, his boots gave the familiar thud as he moved with no hurry. He just kept his round jolly face in a relaxed, contented expression as he pulled out the syringe as he always did when he was two steps from the bottom of the stairs and sucked in a breath.

It smelled awful in the cellar, the stale stench of urine filled his nostrils, stinging him, and other foul odours punched him in the same way. The man ignored it; he carried out what he did every day in the same way. He filled the syringe, being careful in making sure he didn't spill but nor under fill the little glass tube, before holding it to the light, assessing as he always did, if he had enough for the coming 24 hours. He always had enough, but when he saw how little of the clear liquid there is in one tube and considered that it has to do for not one person but two people he can never help worrying.

He bit his tongue and blinked, knowing that it would be more than what he needed and moved forward to the cellar door, a huge sturdy wooden thing that used to have a window, but this was boarded up a long time ago.

There came a thumping from inside the cellar, on the other side of the door. It was loud with no rhythm or pattern, just constant violent thumping as someone in the cellar threw their body against the thick wood over and over. The man just sighed, it was a peaceful day. The day before he could barely hear himself think for the screaming and wailing that had come from that cellar.

He readied the syringe, whenever the pair he keeps in his cellar were awake when he came down there was always a struggle. He slowly and calmly lifted the latch of the door and placed his big hand on the cool metal handle before pushing down and forwards. He had to be faster now, he used all of his broad body to force the door forward push back the person who had been running at it back.

The man shut the door behind him as the thumper laid eyes on him and stopped suddenly, freezing for a moment to stare at him with big eyes. He looked around, there was blood again and it was everywhere, on the walls, the stone floor, and even the ceiling. The blood was not his, but belonged to the two in the room. Two women.

He wanted to make it quick, he didn't enjoy doing this every day, it was a hassle and got in the way of what he wanted to do. He just grabbed the first woman, the one who had been slamming into the cellar door, as she started to babble.

The syringe wasn't sterile, nor sharp, but the man wasn't going to change it every day for those two. That would have been too much, taking time that he didn't want to spend on this part of his life. He just jammed the blunt tip into the woman's arm and closed his eyes as she howled in both pain and distress. He let her go and watched her fall as if he had been the only thing that held her up. She stayed down and he knew that she wasn't going to rise again for 18 hours at least, that had been her quickest recovery time. He kneeled and tilted her face so he could watch and make sure all went as normal. Her eyes were still big but now her now her dark pupils were opening and dilated at alarmingly fast speeds. Her jaw went slack and he dropped her head before she could start to drool on him, deciding that everything was fine before standing and moving to the other woman, dodging pools of vomit.

This one was never so difficult. In fact, if he hadn't known better the man might have assumed that she was still under the dosage from day before. But he did know better, and as he kneeled beside her he listened for the giveaway sign of her consciousness, the nonsensical murmuring that spilled from her mouth, barely audible when he didn't lean close. He didn't waste any more time, he just pushed the needle into her arm and stayed by her side as she didn't even flinch and the murmuring faded as her mouth stopped moving and he left her alone.

He stood and stepped back, surveying what he had done. It was the same sight he saw every night and had been seeing for years and years before, always the same cycle.

He turned and slowly made his way out of the cellar and up the stairs. Each step gave another thump... thump... thump. The man was gone.

**.oO0Oo.**

Yao hung the final lucky knot upon the wall and knew he was finished. The house he had bought, a cold, gloomy space, much too big for himself had become a home. There was a sense of pride that he felt as he looked at what had been three days of wallpapering, painting and feeling at home in the huge house, this was his home now, he had done it.

Walking to the couch he sat and thought back to the day he found what had become where he now lived online. He had just been looking, edging the dream of escaping his home city of Beijing and moving away to somewhere like this when he came across the house he was to later buy. He fell in love with it immediately, his mind had reeled at all the ideas he had to make it into the perfect home. The price was also astoundingly low, it was as if there was a god who was desperate for Yao to buy the house and live his dream.

So that's what he did. He had the house sold to him within the week. He had of course enquired as to why the price had been dropped so drastically, a house of that size and with that many possibilities in its location was not a common find for that price. He was told that it was bad neighbours. Yao almost passed that off as nothing; he was at a point of accepting anything.

His dream had come true. What was this dream? His dream was to live somewhere just like the small Slavic village he had just moved to, small and friendly. He wanted clean air and a place where the stores weren't another chain and he'd have to go to more than one place for groceries... It sounded so silly, but Yao loved the idea of leaving his house in the morning and being able to name every person he met on his way to work.

No one seemed to support the idea, not even his best friend Hong told him that it was a good idea. Yao understood what their feelings were, China had been his home all his life and now on a whim he was leaving to live somewhere completely different from the bustle of Beijing. They all told him that he should have moved to a fishing village or similar if he wanted to go somewhere small. But for Yao that wouldn't have been enough, he wanted to leave China and start fresh again. He also wanted to escape the dead-end jobs that China had to offer. He had left university and gone straight into a company, without a chance to explore the world.

He stood and made his way over to the window, forearm pressed to the glass pane he leaned forward and peered out into what the small village had to offer. He knew some about this place, but not much. He peered out into what he considered a world away from the smog he was used to seeing outside. This was another life. When he looked out he was met with snow now, and three other big houses as beautiful as his own. He felt he would fit in here just fine.

The only thing bothering him was the looming house next to his. There was only one house beside his on this side of the road. Opposite him was three more and the other main housing area was around the bend, closer to the town. The house he had next to him was different from the rest somehow, not that he could say how, but it just had a darker, looming air to it. He had been told that beside him was a single man who lived alone, but Yao was yet to meet, or even catch sight of his neighbour.

...But, he decided with a resigning sigh, he had been warned of bad neighbours and it could have been worse. Yao clicked his tongue as he tried to put it out of his mind and realised that it was already making him feel uneasy.

He wiped where his breath fogged up the glass and left the window, heading to grab his winter coat and boots. A chance for a stroll around would surely calm him before his anxieties about the man next door made him over think the whole matter and start having problems before he had even spent week in his new home.

He stepped outside into the freezing air and breathed a hearty sigh. It was silent... No cars, no salary men speaking on the phone in loud voices on their way to work. It was just peaceful here.

There was only the crunch underfoot as he walked slowly over the snow. The quiet was such a novelty to him, he already felt less tense within minutes here than he ever had in Beijing. He was so immersed in it that he didn't notice, until he got to the bottom of his front yard, the three little children staring at him wide eyed with their mouths open like goldfish.

Yao stopped, unsure for a second if it was him or something behind him that was the object of such wonder. He tried to smile at them, wanting to behave as nice as he could to his new neighbour. First impressions mattered.

Yao straightened, "Well hello young people!" He called out with as much optimism laced in his voice and waved.

There was a collective gasp amongst them and one of the children, a young girl hissed something to a boy who looked the same age as her.

Yao didn't know what to do, "Are you children lost?" He asked, thinking it the only explanation for their static position.

There was a long wait as the three youngsters continued to stare at him like he was so alien them to them. At some point, the three started to whisper amongst themselves. Yao stood there watching as it seemingly got heated and finally the girl shoved a tall but younger looking boy towards him.

"Hello young man!" He had to admit, it was a relief to have some kind of change in the situation.

The boy looked past him, and right at Yao's house before back to his face, "You live _there_?" He asked, incredulous.

So this child was just a silly kid who wasn't used to newcomers to his village... Yao sighed and considered sending him away but he didn't want to immediately push away the first townsperson he met...

"That's right!" He said excitedly, "Are you happy to meet your new neighbour?" The kid give any form of reply, but instead actually kept looking at Yao with blank fascination. What the heck was wrong with this boy?!

Suddenly after realising that it was safe to advance the girl started to walk over confidently right towards Yao who was slowly getting a little creeped out by the one who approached him first.

"You live beside The Big Man!" She told Yao with enough confidence that it was if she had just read the fact out of a book, "He lives there." She carried on and pointed with a small finger to the looming house that sat beside Yao's.

Yao quirked a brow as he followed the direction that the girl was pointing. So whoever he had moved in next to was well known, huh?

He had to say the young children had gotten him curious, "Who's that then?" He felt he had to ask, it was if the mystery occupant of the house next door had a certain presence.

The third child, a boy had run over by now to join them, "He lives there! He's a murderer!" He cried with shrill excitement.

The girl shoved him, "Let me tell him!" She squealed. The other boy stumbled, "He kills anyone who goes in his house!" She continued where the boy left off, "You might be killed!" She widened her eyes as if this had just occurred to her.

Yao bit his lip, he knew this couldn't be true, but what kind of man did this 'big man' have to be to have such wild stories made up about him.

He looked over all of the children, "Don't you three have to go back to your mother?" He half scolded them, "I have things to do!"He smiled; they were sort of sweet kids...

"But you can't live beside the Big Man!" The boy exclaimed, "He'll come and get you!"

The girl nodded vigorously, "He's big and creepy! He always has a scarf on! That's how he strangles people!"

"And he never comes outside!" The boy added, nudging the girl so she would agree.

Yao watched the scene helplessly, unsure of what to do. Did he yell at them for disrespecting whoever the big man really was, tell them he had to leave or just let them talk?

Luckily for Yao, there was a loud call that startled all four of them,

"Oleg! Abram! Diana!" A woman was hurrying over, her pace quick but not running. Yao had a feeling this woman refused to run for anything unless someone was on their deathbed.

She arrived panting, "Where did you three go!?" She didn't sound so angry, more accusing.

"Charlotte!" The girl who Yao assumed was Diana exclaimed, "He lives next to the Big Man! Remember I told you! I told you someone was living there again!"

She sighed and shook her head, "Go back and find the others. And apologise to this man for bothering him!"

Diana however was insistent, "He lives in that house there! The Big Man!"

Charlotte silenced her, "Now. Or I'll tell your mother you left the field alone."

The three children exchanged worried glances, "Sorry!" One of the boys, Abram or Oleg, said loudly.

"Sorry." The tall boy repeated.

"Sorry!" Diana agreed and started to run back in the direction Charlotte had come from, the other two followed promptly.

Yao watched them go before turning to Charlotte, half expecting her to apologise and run too.

She turned back to Yao and smiled, "Hello," She gave him a warm smile, "I'm Charlotte, sorry those three had to bother you like that," She laughed shortly, "But when they're interested in something they can't be stopped!"

Yao gave a quick shallow bow, glad to be faced with an adult, "I'm very glad to meet you!" He told her enthusiastically, "My name is Yao Wang, I only just moved here."

She smiled at him, "I know who you are, it's not often we get newcomers here... I'm Charlotte; I'm the one who runs the daycare. The kids won't stop talking about you."

Yao raised his eyebrows, "Me?"

She nodded, "Of course. You, not just a newcomer but living next to..." She leaned closer like there was a conspiracy. "Him." She nodded to the house beside Yao's own.

Yao frowned, he had been hearing so much about the man who was to be his neighbour and now from the adults too? Who exactly was he?

So he decided to ask outright, "Who is this man?" He asked a little louder than intended, "Why is everyone so obsessed with him!?"

"Because he's The Big Man!" Charlotte replied grabbing his wrist.

Yao sighed and looked at where the snow of his front yard met the road, "Even the adults use that name?"

She nodded, "Well none of us know what he's really called... None of us have ever really spoken to him." She admitted, "I don't think anyone wants to."

Yao looked at her, "He is a human being." He reminded her. He didn't think who ever this guy would appreciate the name calling... Maybe he could be the one to make the effort. He felt the presence of the two houses behind him... They were beside each other after all.

Charlotte chuckled, "Sometimes we wonder... But enough about him, I haven't even welcomed you!"

Yao smiled; glad to be on another subject, the last one was starting to make him uncomfortable, "Yes! I'm very pleased to be a part of your town!"

"You're from China, aren't you?" She looked over him as she asked him like it wasn't obvious.

Yao nodded, "I came from Beijing. I love it here," He gushed, "Much better."

She sighed, "Can't say I know why you decided on this place. Middle of nowhere and freezing all year..." She looked back to where the kids had run to, "Listen I should go but it was great to meet you!"

Yao bowed again, just a little, "Thank you, may the rest of your day carry on with good fortune."

She laughed, "And all that to you too... I'll maybe see you soon, if you need any help I'm in the day care centre." She waved, about to go but stopped suddenly, "Oh! And if you need a job... The Rosemary cafe needs staff."

Yao nodded, knowing that would come in handy.

Charlotte started to back away but had one more thing to call back to Yao, "And stay away from the Big Man next to you! He's a weirdo!" She turned and started to hurry back the way she came.

Yao watched her go. He took deep breath and looked to the 'big man's house... It wasn't right that he was seen as some kind of creep.

Making up his mind, Yao turned and started to head towards the man's house. He slowed as he approached the door, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated slightly by the way the house looked like it could come down over him and swallow him up into its depths. But he had made his choice and wasn't going to be sent away by the first impression he had of the house. He reached up and grasped the knocker hitting it on the thick wood three times before stepping back and putting his best warm, friendly expression while he waited.

And waited.

Yao sighed and puckered his lips in discontentment. He knocked again, assuming whoever was in there just hadn't heard... It didn't sound like the guy got out much, the chance he was in there was high.

Still no answer.

"Oi!" Yao called grumpily and kicked the door. He had been trying to make a good moral decision and the guy wasn't even opening the door- so much for that.

Yao rolled his eyes, "Fine then." He muttered and started to head towards the village to enquire about a job opening at The Rosemary Cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A week of his new life and Yao liked to think his integration into the small village was near seamless. The Rosemary Cafe had given him a job the moment he asked for it and he enjoyed the 12 to 6pm shift he took daily there. It was also a great place to meet the others in the village that he hadn't formally introduced himself to and they all told him how pleased they were to have him and commented on his enthusiasm. Oleg, Diana, and Abram, the children who approached him on that first day came to visit him at work often as if he was their favourite storyteller, constantly asking for information about his current residence beside 'the big man' despite Yao never having anything to tell.

In fact, truth be told, Yao was still yet to lay eyes on this mysterious man and knew very little about him. He was an estranged member of the village, that was obvious, but even the adults were curious about his neighbour, acting as if by being the only house beside his gave Yao access to the other man's private life. No one knew anything about him. Many of the adults lay claim to speaking to the man before, but still ached for more little snippets of knowledge about the one person none of them knew. The children called him a murderer and told each other scary stories with 'the big man' as the star. Yao didn't approve, perhaps it was a culture shock of coming from Beijing where no one questioned what the man across the street was doing, but the way the people spoke of him as if he was more myth than man didn't seem right to him. But he had mellowed and grown used to the constant gossip that ensued whenever someone saw the lights on in there or if the curtain moved and supposed that in a place where everyone knew each other, questioning the one that didn't join in the merriment was to be talked about.

But he didn't want to become like them and start to think that big news was when he saw life inside the house beside his so he had elected pretty early on that he simply wasn't going to get involved with thinking about this man and so had tried to put the character of the big man out of his mind completely. It hadn't been easy to ignore the background noise of the chatter that he was trying to avoid but he was starting to turn his focus to life in the village beyond his front porch and out into the community! He saw himself as a model citizen.

That's why, curled up in bed at night and sleeping soundly he thought nothing of his neighbour and couldn't care less that he had a light on.

He felt completely comfortable and happy asleep that night. Tomorrow was his day off work and he had decided to spend it out of the village and exploring neighbouring towns.

He woke at the first howl outside his window. Yao's eyes opened as the second followed. He blinked a few times. What the heck was that!?

He sat up and another high pitched yowl could be heard. It was a horrible, awful noise and Yao couldn't think what it could possibly be.

He sat up slowly, muttering curses. And _how_ exactly was he supposed to sleep now? He grumbled as he grabbed his gown from the chair next to his bed and picked his slippers up from the floor. He didn't know why he was actually getting up, there was nothing that he was going to be able to do about the sound but he was in a grouchy old man mood and felt like doing some curtain twitching and yelling at whatever it was to shut up. He felt he deserved that satisfaction after all; he had been woken up in the middle of the night because _someone _couldn't keep their cats, dogs, babies or whatever the heck was making that noise quiet!

He wrapped his gown around him, pulled on each slipper in a more frustrated manner then he usually did and threw the duvet and many blankets he had been hoarding to protect him from the chill of the unheated room aside and stood up, flicking his long hair to one shoulder. He was officially in a _bad mood_.

Storming over to the window he pushed it up and stuck his head out of it stiffening at the biting chill, ready to tell off whoever needed told off. He was half way through sucking in enough breath to shout when he realised there was no one outside his window or anywhere near his yard. There was just that noise again but no source and this time it sounded...

A lot more human...

Yao shuddered; it was actually a little creepy now he listened to it properly, a humanistic wail echo in the dark. He slammed the window shut. Probably just cats or dogs... Stupid whoever it was... He opened the window again,

"Control your pets dammit!" He yelled out for some satisfaction and listened to his voice in the freezing night air, taking a moment for the silence to creep in again over his voice.

He listened; the noise didn't come again... Someone heard him? Whatever. Good. And let that be a lesson to them! Thinking it was okay to do stuff like that when it was so late...

He shut the window again and noticed that his neighbours' light was still on. 'The big man's'. Giving a yellowish glow. It hadn't gone off since he went to bed and it was at least an hour past midnight now. He sighed, if anyone else saw this it'd be talk of the town.

He sighed, "Go to bed, you fool." He told whatever entity was using the light... It was late.

He crossed the room and sat on the bed again. Crossing his slender legs and gazing at the darkness blankly out of the window as he waited for the sleepiness to come. It didn't seem to want to take him back again and he found himself still sitting there five minutes later.

Yao realised that there was nothing for it, he was up and awake now thanks to that stupid mystery noise. He stood and wandered to the door, he might as well do something now instead of just sitting there hoping to tire himself out from all the...

Sitting.

There was actually plenty he could have gotten done in the time he had before his body gave in to exhaustion but it didn't take Yao long to decide on what it was going to be to pass the small hours of the morning. One thing this place had that China so sadly lacked was the beautiful fresh air. He knew that there would be no light pollution either. The stars were bound to be beautiful.

He decided that a nighttime walk was the best way to go. He picked up his elastic hair tie and pulled his thick dark locks over one shoulder again where he could properly tie them there. He considered for a second getting dressed before deciding that his pyjamas would be fine. Not like there would be anyone around at this time to see him in them.

He descended his wooden staircase and went straight for the basket by the door where he kept all his warm clothes. He knew that it would be freezing outside and he wasn't wearing as much as he maybe should have so he would have to be careful not to underestimate the cold. He chose his thickest gloves and scarf, zipping his jacket up to almost chin height and pulling on his boots. Admittedly his excitement was growing for what was bound to be a relaxing and beautiful walk and being woken by whatever the noise was earlier didn't seem so bad anymore.

He stepped out into the chill, shutting the door behind him, not bothering to lock it before taking long steps down his front path. Only once he was out in the street did he look up.

And was dazzled.

It was like falling head first into a sea of light, whirlpools of brightness and specs of glitter filled a dark pool like white pinpricks. It was like the stars were caught on winds that glowed softly around them. It was like he was floating up and he could just be swallowed up and let the haze of silvery blue hold him in a trance of mind and body. He had to remember to breathe as he gazed up and up and up into... What could only be defined as eternity. The moon hung slightly ahead of him, chopped up by the spikes of bare tall trees that were silhouetted in the brightness that consumed the sky.

He started to walk, taking aimless steps and breaking the stunned silence with the crunching of thick snow under foot. His eyes were transfixed on what was above, the beauty splattering the sky.

He forced his eyes down and carried on walking, now with more purpose to where he wanted to go. He had noticed the old footpath a few days ago that let into the wood and had been curious ever since as to where it led. This seemed like the perfect time to find out.

His first step on the path was a careful one, the mud that could ruin his clothes and his night if he slipped covered the path but as he expected, what used to be slippery mud had crusted over in the night to hard ice.

Yao started his trip down the path, frequently directing his eyes up to the sight above him that amazed him no matter how many times he looked.

"Ai ya..." He even found himself murmuring to the night, "So pretty."

Yao kept walking, keeping a good pace that got his blood flowing and his body warmed up. He thinned his lips; he didn't want to confess to himself that the dark and the silence aside from the sound of his footsteps were making him feel nervous... But he couldn't help a small flutter of anxiety each second. He didn't know but it was like someone was watching him, purposely breathing softly so Yao wouldn't hear them and could keep gazing at him. He rubbed his hands together and put on a faster speed, he would just see what was at the end of this path then he'd turn back, convincing himself that he was only afraid after hearing that noise that woke him. His teeth chattered, and not just from the cold.

Despite the view when he looked up, he was almost relieved when he came to where the path ended. He looked around the clearing that he had been taken to and sighed. What he saw wasn't particularly impressive. He was surrounded by trees without leaves and stood in a single clear patch of snow and ice covered earth. The smell of wet leaves filled his nostrils from the trees that had given up their colour in the last season. In the middle of the clearing there was a large structure. Yao moved forward to inspect it and found that the strange thing was an abandoned wooden cart that had been broken and rotted over the years of disuse.

The cart leaned in a way so that the bottom of the container was on a steep slope and the part which once attached it to a horse was on the ground. There was no farming in this village anymore and hadn't been for many years... This cart must have been old. Yao confirmed his own suspicions when he brushed the snow off of the cart and found the wood was soaked and splintered away under his thumb.

He blinked and sighed, watching as his breath floated in front of his face in mist for a moment before disappearing into the air.

He was almost at peace in the clearing when behind him there was a crack, someone stepping on a twig... And it wasn't Yao. Yao spun around and saw that the noise came from the direction of the path... The sense that he was being watched was stronger than ever before.

Another crunch, Yao gulped and could feel a cold sweat coming on, "Who is it!?" He yelled out into the dark tree coverage with as much confidence as he could muster.

Next came a voice... It was a man's but it sounded childlike and playful,

"Yao Wang!" A laugh, "You noticed me!"

There was more crunching as a looming figure stepped forwards, he was coming out towards where the moonlight shone on his broad body. His figure was tall and wide, like an oak tree, and he wore a long thick jacket, tired old boots and an out of place pink scarf on his frame. He had a round face with wide eyes that seemed to draw in on Yao and pale skin. Yao knew who he was looking at immediately. This was his neighbour. The big man.

Yao flinched when the man said his name... "How do you know my name!?" He demanded, barely thinking, backing away and tripping on the cart falling on his back in the process.

The man didn't answer Yao but spoke again, "I'm very happy that I got to speak to you. My name is Ivan."

Yao gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet, "Who the heck are you?! Were you following me?"

Ivan laughed, "I'm Ivan! You have to listen, Yao Wang."

Yao took a moment to look at the man he had just encountered... He was clearly a creep; there was a reason why the villagers talked about him...

Yao swallowed, "What do you know about me?" He asked, if this Ivan knew his name it worried Yao as to the extent of the man's knowledge. Ivan tried to come closer, "Tell me from there!" Yao snapped. Something about Ivan made Yao uneasy.

Ivan closed his eyes as if trying to recall test answers, "I know that you are Yao Wang, from Beijing. I know that you are 26 years old and you have your birthday on the 12th of May. I know that you like cats and pork dumplings but you don't like pollution. I know that you love China but you left it for a fresh start in a place you always dreamed of living in. I know that you have a best friend called Hong who disagreed with your decision to come here. I know you still We Chat him. I know lots of things! I know you're very pretty!"

Yao felt violated... This man knew so much about him, some stuff that he hadn't even brought up while he had been living in the village... The whole situation made him feel a little unwell. He could feel the blood rushing through his ears and his skin crawl. He was glad to realise that none of the information Ivan had on him could harm again but knowing that Ivan knew so much... It was so wrong. He knew nothing about Ivan. And the last comment was something he didn't want to consider. Ivan, the big man, whoever! Didn't even know him!

He started to shake his head, "You... You shouldn't know any of that."

Ivan gave him an angelic smile, "But it was so easy to find!" He clasped his gloved hands together, "You're so fun to learn about, Yao Wang!"

Yao clenched his fists, "Don't call me that, my name is just Yao!" He snapped, something about Ivan using his second name as well as his first made everything weirder.

Ivan finally stopped resting his gaze on Yao and looked down, "Yao..." He murmured, trying the single syllable alone, "I like it!" He confirmed, "'Ivan and Yao' sounds much nicer."

Yao looked at Ivan with a creased brow... He didn't like this at all.

"I'm leaving." Yao said firmly, "Don't you dare come near me again." He was shaking as he strode over to Ivan and moved past him, avoiding looking at those deep eyes.

"I want to see you again!" Ivan called out and Yao couldn't tell if he was protesting or didn't listen, he turned back to the man... boy... Whatever this guy was! He didn't know any more!

"You can't follow me around!" Yao wanted to make it clear, "It's weird, and I don't think you should come close to me!" Yao was half aware that he was being harsh but with Ivan... He couldn't ignore a first impression like that. The man was like some sort of stalker.

Ivan blinked, "I hope we can do this again."

Yao was about to fire up and shout at Ivan again to stay away but stopped himself... The man was never going to listen he would just have to keep him away himself. He turned and started walking back along the path as swiftly as he could. A speed he knew he would keep up until he was back in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Yao didn't sleep well that night... He was staring at the ceiling and worrying about how much Ivan knew... Not only that, but also how Ivan had come to know it. Was he some kind of spy? Or a stalker? Yao had no idea what was going and wasn't so sure if he wanted to know. He decided he would try and block the whole thing from his mind. Pretend it never happened and hope that Ivan decided that he was going to heed Yao's demand to stay away. He just had to make sure the other villagers knew nothing about this or it would be a frenzy! Yao had been in the town for two weeks and not only met, but had spoken to 'the big man'. Some had lived there for years and hadn't said a word to him. Yao was going to act totally normal when he got back to work or he would just be bothered all day by kids and adults.

So he did that the following Monday when he returned to work. Of course, his head was still spinning after his meeting with Ivan but he thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. He just had to stay out of conversation when any Ivan gossip was mentioned and he did that anyway. He decided things were going to be alright.

"Yao!" A young girl called, "Are the buns ready?" Olga, the 21 year old town sweetheart who ran the Rosemary cafe opened the kitchen door to see Yao kneeling at the oven door and peering best he could in through the glass as he waited patiently until the current buns were the right colour.

Yao shook his head, "Another two minutes! However the fairy cakes are fully iced and ready to go if you want them!" He had tried to be diligent while working the past two weeks. He couldn't imagine Olga getting rid of him anytime soon, but Yao liked being known for his hard efforts and eye for perfection.

Olga looked to the tray where the beautifully frosted cupcakes waited until they were needed.

"Not yet." She murmured, admiring them and once again feeling a wave of gratefulness pass through her that Yao came to the cafe with his delicate decorating skills, "The kids should show up soon though and I'll give them out." She laughed, "We'll have to! Charlotte says we have to shut them up with sweets after the other night."

Yao was focused on his buns. Seldom did he get the chance to watch one of his bakes so attentively. He was usually rushing between the four ovens and decorating things that so he would leave things in or take them out minutes away from perfect. Monday was a quiet day, or so he had started to assume, no one wanted to get cakes or coffee on a Monday. Even here going back to work after a day or two off was depressing. For some anyway. Yao loved his new job.

Olga cleared her throat, expecting Yao to ask why the children had been so boisterous since that night. When nothing came from the petite man she carried on, "They said they saw The Big Man the other night, you know..." She mentioned casually, trying to start a conversation with her baker.

That got Yao's attention, "What?! When?!" Yao cried out, a little too loudly, enough to stun Olga who was preparing to accent that Yao wasn't in a mood to give in to her talkative charms.

"J-Just the other night..." Olga told him as she moved down from the seat on the counter, "They're a little excited."

Yao froze, biting down on his lip... What if he and Ivan had been seen with one another...He didn't want to be lumped with him in any way, if he was seen with Ivan people might have assumed that they were friends! Yao didn't want to be associated with him, he knew how the townspeople talked and couldn't have that happen to him, and not in a place like this that he already loved so much.

He swallowed, thinking... He would have heard already if he had been seen with Ivan, someone would have asked him about it by now... And it was late at night, no child would have seen him up and awake that late at night. Ivan had a light on then and everything, he was acting abnormally open that night. When he was pursuing Yao might not have been the only time he was out of his house. Yao reassured himself that the children had spotted Yao on a different occasion.

Olga looked over to Yao, "Did you see him? You might have. He is your neighbour." She grinned.

Yao stood quickly, it was time to take the buns out, "I haven't seen t him at all!" He lied, "These are ready!" He opened the oven door and tried to distract Olga from the Ivan talk by making a comment, "Ah...! They smell so delicious!"

She walked over, "I bet they're hot." She smiled as she looked at Yao's work, "I'll do the Vic' sponge next. I want you to do the front counter for an hour." She moved in front of the tray of buns and pinched the oven mitts, "Go."

Yao frowned, he didn't feel like dealing with people that much today. He'd rather immerse himself in baking when it was the slow day of the week and he had the time to work on it, "The buns need icing..."

"I can manage that," Olga insisted, "Off you go and serve the yummy things you made to people for once!"

With a defeated sigh, Yao exited the kitchen out into the quiet cafe. All but two tables were empty, an older man seated at one that Yao knew not by name but by the man who owned the butcher, who would always leave his younger helper in charge at this point in the say while he came for his tea. The other table was slightly more lively, a heavily pregnant woman and her lover. Yao didn't know these two and knew immediately that they weren't local. More likely on a long journey and were passing through. The two tables didn't fraternise with one another.

Though it was quiet Yao had learned better than to sit back, soon Charlotte would be stopping by with the children she took care of and despite that there was only seven of them Yao had already learned that they could be a handful. For him and Olga, the most stressful part of the day was about to come- luckily they had enough cakes today to give them out to the kids. That usually subdued them for all of two minutes.

He leaned forward on his elbows on the glass showcase and watched the door for any sign of life in the slow flurry behind it. What bothered him was that some of the children saw Ivan the other night and they probably now all knew of the sighting. Whoever first saw would have told the others as if he had spotted a rare animal. He had been spoken to enough about being Ivan's new neighbour, he had a feeling he wouldn't hear the end of this. As if he was supposed to be interested in what that guy did, just because they lived next to each other.

Jeeze.

Yao closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He did like living in such a sleepy old town. He loved the peace and quiet so much that he worried that he was becoming an old man.

He didn't have long to contemplate this thought. The bell jingled as new customers entered and Yao straightened as Charlotte held the door open for the beeline of kids that streamed in.

"Yao!"Already was Abram, the boy who he had met on his first day in the village, running to him, "Yao! We saw The Big Man!" He said, rushing his words, unable to hold them in any longer.

"I know you did." He crossed his arms and quirked a brow, "You shouldn't be spying like that."

Abram totally ignored this piece of advice and carried on, "He was huge! And so creepy..." He lowered his voice, "I think he saw me!" He hissed.

Diane had appeared next to Abram, "He saw me too! He saw me too!" She exclaimed. Yao had learned that these two were cousins.

Yao huffed, he didn't like to encourage their fixation on Ivan, "I bet he did, he has eyes too y'know."

Abram was quick to leap to his own defence, "But we were hiding! We were up in our room, watching through the window and he was walking and he turned and smiled right at us!"

Yao faked a smirk, "See? He's friendly." He pretended he didn't already know how unnerving it was under that smile.

Olga came through then, with the tray of fairy cakes that Yao had made that morning, passing it to Charlotte, "Give these out for me?" She smiled as she turned back to the kitchen and left Yao to deal with the children who had now invaded the tiny cafe the space that in no way was built for parties larger than five.

Charlotte sighed, "Thank goodness for cake, huh?" She gave a small laugh and nudged Yao, "They've been talking my ear off about their little 'sighting' all morning. They told you right?"

Yao curled his lip in a small smile, "They jumped at the chance."

Charlotte rolled her eyes semi-affectionately, "I said to stop even looking for him, they should really keep away from that guy but oh no... They just love it!"

Charlotte didn't wait for any sort of agreement; she took her tray and started to hand out the cakes that Yao had worked so hard on to make cute to the kids who showed no kind of appreciation for his aesthetic and launched right into eating it.

A small voice came from his side as he leaned forward on the glass again, stretching his short body, "Did _you_ see The Big Man?" it asked, and Yao looked to see that it was young Oleg by him, looking up with those strange glassy eyes of his.

Another boy that Yao didn't know the name of caught wind of the conversation and joined in right away, "Yeah! You live right beside him!"

The girl beside him gasped at the notion spread that Yao too, may have laid eyes on The Big Man.

He snorted, "Of course not! How ridiculous!" He felt as if he was overdoing his lie of denial so he paused and cleared his throat, "I was in my own house!" This was true. Yao hadn't seem Ivan on the same occasion he children had, at that point, he really was at home.

"Hey, you must have seen him around some time..." Even Charlotte was asking now, "Come on, and tell us what he's really like."

Yao could feel his face grow hot as he started to worry that he was going to give something away, he looked at his hands, and "I have never met him. I don't even know his name." Yao thought each word through before speaking it.

"But you live right next door!" Came a child's voice.

"You've been there for ages!" Came another.

Yao looked up at the pale moon like faces all directed towards him, "Listen we've never met okay! I'm no different from any of you!" They had indeed met, but Yao really didn't want to be singled out as the one who now knew everything about Ivan. The second part was true, he really was no different!

What happened next was something that nobody had anticipated.

The door opened again with its little tinkle and heads turned to see the face of the newcomer.

Then there was silence and Yao gripped the edge of the showcase so hard his knuckles turned white and his jaw tightened.

Standing in the doorway was Ivan, looking no different from when Yao last saw him from the pink scarf to the strange smile playing on his lips.

He didn't greet anyone as he let the door swing shut behind him and started to cross the room, parting the small crowd of kids in his was effortlessly as they all backed away like he was toxic.

He didn't stop until he was at the counter and looking at Yao who knew better than to hope that Ivan was here simply to order cake.

Ivan reached for Yao's wrist and in his shock and horror Yao forgot to resist and Ivan managed to grip it and pull Yao's floppy hand up to where he could clasp it.

"Hello~" Ivan winked, "I did say we would do this again."

Blinking Yao came back down to earth and ripped his hand from Ivan's grasp. He took in all the slack jawed mouths, hanging open at Ivan's immediate friendliness with Yao. He swallowed. Couldn't lie now. And everyone would know he stupidly hid the truth.

He hissed, "What are you doing here?!" leaning close to Ivan , trying to get some kind of privacy when talking to the other man with all the spectators.

Ivan closed his eyes and looked peaceful for a second, "I missed you... I thought that you were so wonderful to watch from afar but I'm so glad I decided to meet you. Now I can't get you off my mind!" He opened his eyes again as playful cheer flickered through them.

Yao looked at Ivan, biting his lip wishing that Ivan was joking around with him, "I told you to keep away from me!" He was having trouble not raising his voice to a sharp shout, "You should not have come!"

"I had to." Ivan replied, showing no signs of intimidation at Yao's snappiness, "I had to ask a question."

Yao looked over his shoulder so he could take a second to calm down, "And what the heck would that be?"

"I would like for you to go on a date with me."

It took a moment for the confident words that came from Ivan's mouth to sink in. Yao looked at him blankly, before the cogs in his mind slowly started to creak and turn.

There was no way that Ivan could possibly expect him to say yes.

Yao was quickly throwing all decency aside as his face crinkled into an expression of horrified disgust.

He stepped back, away from Ivan, "Absolutely not." He replied, "I said to you already- I don't want you getting close to me!"

He expected Ivan to crumble, even a little at that point but Yao was surprised to see that his rejection hadn't discouraged Ivan in the slightest.

"It will be lots of fun," Ivan told him, "And you are very beautiful so I would really love to go out with you!" He grinned, "I'm in love with you!"

Yao felt his face burn with embarrassment... How could Ivan just ask something like that in front of all these people? He tightened his fist, feeling a lump in his throat from frustration,

"Leave me alone!" He yelled out, louder than planned, "I hate you! I never ever want to see you again!"

"But, Yao-"

"No! Shut up! You're a creep and I want you to _stop following me_!" He bit his lip as he looked at Ivan- at least he had gotten that creepy smile off his lips. He took in a breath to say something else but he realised that he was just going to get upset in front of the children. He just fled back to the kitchen.

**.oO0Oo.**

He didn't know why it had made him so angry.

Yao knew that Ivan's proposal and his presence had just filled him with rage and frustration. Maybe it was that he was bothering Yao at work, or maybe it was that he had totally ignored Yao's demands when they first met to keep away. After the incident Ivan had left in the same care free manner than he came in and he had been told by Olga with some sympathy that he 'couldn't deny meeting that guy now' which he knew was very true. He sighed he made it to his front at glanced at the dark house beside his. Why did his coming here have to be dominated so much just by who lived next to him? Now there would be questions from everyone- news spread fast when there were so few people to tell it to and Yao knew he would be known as the one the big man told he loved. He didn't even understand why Ivan had suddenly come out with an' I love you'. It made Yao nervous... He loved him... That meant Ivan was thinking of him... Dreaming of him... Wanting him... It didn't even bear thinking about.

Yao stopped half way up his path and looked at the other house properly, with its discoloured exterior and ominous way about it. He looked it up and down, sighing. Why did Ivan have to live next to him of all people? He just came here for some peace.

He made in inside and just threw his jacket to one side and went to lie back on the couch. He had had better days.

He barely had a moment before there was a call for him in the knock at the door. On any other day he probably would have been pleased to hear that someone had come to visit. It had been a rarity since the end of all the welcoming from the other villagers but after the incident at the cafe with Ivan's arrival he wasn't especially in the mood. And he especially wasn't into mood for anyone pestering him as to what had gone down.

He swung his body back of the couch with some reluctance, muttering assorted Mandarin curses under his breath as he stormed back to the door. He didn't bother with the peep hole to find out what it was; he just pulled the door open.

He was met with the sight of Ivan standing there.

"You!" Yao exclaimed and stepped back, "I told you already-" Yao was preparing to fire up again... But he stopped, "Come in."

There really was nothing else for it- Ivan wasn't listening to him; he might as well hear Ivan out.

Even Ivan himself looked surprised at Yao's sudden change of attitude, showing that he had been listening as Yao yelled at him every time he approached.

"Thank you." He said softly and stepped past Yao inside the house, looking around, "It's very pretty in here."

Yao shut the door and stood against it, "Probably the same as yours." He shrugged, "They were built together right?"

"Who knows?" Ivan asked and smiled. Yao avoided looking at him.

Yao cleared his throat, "Should I offer tea?" He moved the conversation on quickly.

Ivan nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Yao asked trying his best to be kind.

"No thank you." Ivan replied.

Yao creased his brow, "Then why did you- Ugh! Never mind!" He stopped himself, electing to not even try to start figuring Ivan out, it would be useless.

Ivan looked around the room again, "Very pretty, da?" He repeated.

Yao bit his lip, "Why don't you sit?" He motioned to the couch before moving to sit on it himself.

Ivan followed and chose to sit as close to Yao as he could possibly manage, their sides touching. Yao squirmed.

"Move over..." He nudged at the other man who was as firm and large as a rock next to him.

Ivan did as requested to an extent, moving only a few inches... But Yao accepted it.

Ivan looked at Yao affectionately, "You have very soft skin."

Yao huffed, "Just tell me why you came here."

"I would like to go out with you."

Yao closed his eyes for a moment, "I told you to keep away! Ivan... You're a creep. Why do you follow me around like that?!"

The larger Russian put his hand on his heart, "I've fallen so deeply in love with you."

Yao stood, "No! You can't have, we only just met!"

"I want to go on a date with you."

"You don't even know me. You know stuff about me..." He looked up at Ivan coldly, "But you don't know who I am."

Ivan gripped his knees, "I know that I'll love you forever." He looked at Yao intently, "You are beautiful... So sweet, pure and soft." He spoke the words like they were so close to his heart.

Yao fixed his attention to the window beside him, "You're crazy."

Suddenly Ivan's voice turned sharp, "I am not crazy." His faced darkened as he stood, "Don't you ever call me that, Yao." He stepped closer to Yao as Yao's attention turned to Ivan and his expression turned from disheartened to afraid. Ivan grabbed Yao's shoulder with a grip tight enough to make him wince, pushing him back to the wall.

"Ivan!" Yao gasped as he stumbled back until he hit the wall, bumping his head on the wall, "Stop!" He flailed, accidently sweeping the ornaments off the mantelpiece and listening to them clatter to the floor.

Ivan's face was a totally different from the childlike picture he had seen on Ivan on all other occasions, "Don't you dare say I'm crazy." He hissed and gripped tighter, making Yao yelp.

"Let me go!" Yao almost shrieked and fell to the floor when he was let go, "Ouch..." He whimpered rubbing his arms where Ivan probably bruised them.

He watched Ivan slowly walked back to the couch and sat. He looked back to normal all of a sudden.

"My picture!" Yao exclaimed and grabbed one of the fallen items. A picture frame, a picture of him and Hong from the one time they went travelling together had smashed.

But Ivan paid no heed to Yao's request, "Let's go out."

Yao sat against the wall, his knees up and picture to his chest, "No... I'm not going out with you. Ever." He tried to give Ivan a chance to explain himself but Ivan had just hurt him more... "Go away."

"Yao..." Ivan seemed hurt.

Yao looked at him, "Listen, you've been stalking me and it's creepy. I don't think I'll ever see past that. Sorry Ivan. No."

Ivan stood and without another word opened the door and left. Leaving the door wide open.

Yao swallowed and ran his thumb over the cracks in the picture frame, rolling his sore arms and shoulders.

Had Ivan finally listened?


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

It had been three days and there had been no sign of Ivan. To Yao, it seemed rather sudden. Ivan had seemed to be stalking him and now he seemed to vanish off the face of the earth.

As he made it into the cafe he thought to himself how sad it was that the first two weeks he had lived here he didn't see Ivan once and no one seemed to care. He wondered if the large man ever got lonely.

He couldn't help but worry. He admitted that to himself within the first few hours of realising that Ivan really wasn't going to follow him around anymore he had started to get anxious. He didn't understand what had made Ivan suddenly decide to stop. If he had still seen Ivan around then it wouldn't be so bad- in fact it would have been the perfect scenario... But he wasn't just not around Yao, he wasn't around anywhere.

He hung up his coat and tied his hair in a bun so that it didn't get in the way, he would make sure he spent most of his time in the kitchen- each time Olga told him to go serve people he was met with a constant stream of questions about Ivan, who he was to Ivan, was he in love with Ivan, on and on and on until Yao was worked up enough he had to go and take a bathroom break so that he didn't throw cake at anyone.

"Hello, Yao!" Olga appeared for the first time, already slightly breathless despite the cafe not even being open. She always rushed around at this time of day, fixing things she had put off the night before and making sure the place was fit to see customers. Luckily she never insisted that Yao come the hour early like she did to help and as much as he asked if she would like the helping hand she refused. She didn't show any remorse of declining the offer as she smiled over to Yao, turning the sign on the door around to declare that the cafe was open for business.

"Good morning!" Yao greeted her enthusiastically, showing her that he was ready for the day.

She dusted her hands together and swiftly headed for the kitchen, "I'll make tea for you." She told him, "I really need a coffee..." She grabbed the mugs that she always saved to make the two of them hot drinks, "So if you could make me some miniature carrot cakes and at least ten shortbread hearts by... Let's try for mid morning?"

Yao nodded and went to wash his hands. Olga was always a kind boss, never putting too much pressure on Yao and just letting work at his own pace.

He started working once the tea was made. He had taken his time getting ingredients and utensils but after he had his tea put down beside him he got going. He worked with vigour, knowing that he was working to impress customers always got Yao to throw himself in the task. Olga left him to it as the bell rang for the day's first customer.

But even as he tried to lose himself in work he couldn't help but think back to Ivan. It was ridiculous, he scolded himself, he had pushed Ivan away so much and now he was pining like little girl. He didn't even like Ivan, any shred of respect he had for his neighbour had gone the moment he realised that Ivan was some pervy creep and he had told him repeatedly to keep good distance away from Yao. He didn't want Ivan anywhere near him... But he didn't want him to just vanish.

He slammed the shortbread dough on the work top. That stupid big fool! He cursed Ivan; he was taking over his life just the way he didn't want him to. He made an angered noise with gritted teeth; he hated that man for this.

Plunging his hands in the dough he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He let himself stop for a moment to calm down. He straightened and carried on. Ivan would only control his life if Yao let him. And he wasn't going to let him.

No way.

**.oO0Oo.**

Once he forced Ivan out of his mind, Yao's morning went by quickly enough. Olga hadn't put him out to serve people and he was more than happy to sip tea and bake all morning, even putting off lunch to decorate birthday cake that had been ordered by a lady in the larger town a few miles east from there. The Rosemary Cafe, he had realised, was quite popular with those who weren't local and they would often receive visitors from further afield than he first guessed. And Olga confirmed they got orders for speciality cakes more than once a blue moon.

Olga joined him, it was the first time he had seen the young woman since she left him to his work when the cafe opened. She dusted her hands on her skirt, "I think you can give it a rest for an hour." She told Yao as he moved over to grab a ribbon for the birthday cake that he was so close to finishing.

"Right!" Yao wound the ribbon around the fondant, "Isn't this beautiful?" He grinned, stepping back to admire his creation.

Olga put an arm around his shoulders and looked at the cake that stood tall with its two tiers and pastel pink decoration, drizzled in dark chocolate shell that looked as if it had melted down the sides. Simple but gorgeous. Yao loved it.

"Well done." Olga said, and despite being a self-confessed lesser baker than Yao, and younger than her colleague she sounded genuinely proud of him, "Don't box it yet, I'm taking a few photos of this for the blog. Should get even more orders in."

Yao clasped his hands together, "I'm glad I could do this! It will make a young lady very pleased!" He was smiling ear to ear.

Olga patted him on the back, "I know... Now listen, now that you've done so well with this..."

Yao grimaced, he didn't like where this was going

"Will you man the cafe out front while I call in next month's order?" She was looking at him with pleading eyes, oozing with hopeful sweetness.

Yao felt the tension he had been working up disappear, "I can place the order!" He tried.

Olga tried to be assertive, "Yao you can't hide back here! You have to greet people!" She had raised her voice, "Isn't that what you came here for!?"

Yao was disheartened, avoiding Olga's eyes, "Well then _he_ showed up."

"The Big Man?" She blinked, "He's not been around for days!"

Yao lowered his head, "They still talk to me about him. Constantly."

Olga paused before speaking again with more sympathy, "Then just take orders and don't talk about other things..."

"People can be pushy." He spat.

"Just don't _let_ them get on to it! Yao, you can't just stay home and in here. It'll die down, they've never known the Big Man to talk about anyone- and you're the newcomer he suddenly took an interest in. In fact, maybe indulging them is a good thing! Get it out their systems." She laughed.

There was a ding from the front counter as someone apparently entered and wanted service. It came again.

Olga shot a look at the kitchen door, "Impatient." She remarked, "Go get this one. Go for it."

Yao turned to the birthday cake, "I was actually going to dust this with icing sugar..." He laughed nervously.

"Yao!" Olga was firm, "I can do that! Go deal with that guy!" Another ding, "Just a minute!" She yelled through to whoever was waiting, "As your boss I'm telling you to go serve that person."

Yao opened his mouth to protest, "...Yes, boss." He said disheartened and threw his apron aside, making his way to the front cafe with Olga watching him.

He tried to look cheerful as he entered out to see the old man who had been waiting, "Sorry that you had to wait!" He put his hands together, "What can I get you?" He knew this man well enough to ask how he was. He was the father of Oleg, the shy boy that often spoke to him when Charlotte greeted him and he owned the florist. Though he was doing just as Charlotte said, straight down to business.

Oleg's father held no grudge for the few moments of standing there and placed an order, paying before finding a seat and leaving Yao to fix his order for him. A double shot Americano coffee with a splash of fresh milk. Easy. Olga was right, he could do this.

True enough that this man was a quiet soul and not one for gossip, but as he got a no nonsense thank you when he served the coffee and hurried back to the counter he did feel better. He was not just the man Ivan had become interested in, he was still Yao Wang. Another member of the community.

He pulled out the stool that sat behind the counter and sat. Often customers could be few and far between so taking a sit down was nice as he waited. Really, this part of the job was incredibly easy and suddenly he felt worn out from all the cake baking... Maybe a few hours here wouldn't be so bad.

Yao sat back and allowed himself to zone out... He should have brought a book or knitting if he knew that he'd get all this time out here. Olga left to get her order and returned, went to do paperwork, blogged Yao's birthday cake, made, cooled, and iced a sponge cake and in that time only one person came for coffee and cake. The person who ordered the birthday cake was due to pick it up an hour later, but there were no other prospects of action on the cafe. It was one of the rare days when Charlotte and the children didn't make an appearance but that was fine. Yao managed to feel very relaxed after kicking up the fuss earlier.

That was until one lady arrived, notorious for gossiping with her two girl friends in tow, He knew that she was a mother to one of the children in the day are but he had yet to figure out which. His best guess was Diane. Those two shared the same sort of vain aura and both chatted about others as if they knew all.

Yao stood; Olga was doing something with the money in the back office so it was up to him. He cleared his throat, grabbing a paper pad to take down their order.

He noted down the order as it was given rapidly, "Thank you!" He told them as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh this coat?" One of the women patted down her jacket as Yao went about fetching things, "This old thing?" She laughed, "Yes, its real fur- I've had it for years."

The woman who Yao had pinned as Diane's mother stroked the lapel, "My... Did you get it from abroad? I must show you my snakeskin purse."

The third one laughed, "Girls, you make me jealous!"

It was the other two's turn to laugh and Yao turned around but still opened his ears to the conversation, one of them reassured their friend, "Honey! You can't say that when you have a complexion to die for!"

Snakeskin woman spoke was Yao stirred hot chocolate, "That is true! You know my husband can buy me all these things but darling I can't compete with you!" She laughed again... Ai yah... Yao winced, so high pitched, "You could get even the most frigid man all over you! I'm surprised The Big Man hasn't flirted with you too like all the other men here!"

Yao stiffened at the sound of Ivan's nickname.

"Oh my!" The lady being complimented seemed taken aback, "No thank you!"

"Such a strange man." Agreement came.

"Doesn't belong here." More support, and Yao blinked a few times... He was actually getting a little angry.

The woman who first mentioned Ivan nodded knowingly, "That's right. I heard that he kept a woman as his sex slave once."

"That's awful, you don't want that."

Yao felt himself grow hot... Ivan didn't do any of this! He would never do those sorts of things. Sure, he was a bit of a stalker to Yao but he didn't try to kidnap him or anything! They didn't even know Ivan.

"The Big Man..." One of them sighed.

And what exactly was with that name. If anyone here cared to ask they would probably find out what Ivan's name was with no bother at all! It was bad enough that the children called him such a name, but the adults! What a bad influence.

He barely noticed when he let one of his points slip out of his mouth, "You can't talk about him as if he doesn't have feelings." He said before looking up at the three, deciding that speaking out to these three was a good thing and would be prepared to defend his argument.

The three women looked at him, wide eyed and blank expressions, with no idea why Yao had spoken.

"Well," he shrugged, "You can't..." He looked down and felt his anger growing still, "None of you are fair to him you know! And he has a name! Why doesn't anyone ask what his name is instead of treating him like some kind of monster!? You three are bitches!"

It wasn't until he stopped did Yao realised he had been shouting. He swallowed who looked at him shocked, their mouths hanging open. One of them coughed and avoided his eyes.

But he was still bubbling with anger. He pushed one of the coffee cups off the counter and listened to it smash. One of the women yelped as hot coffee splashed her leg and Yao stormed off to the kitchen, letting Olga deal with the aftermath.

He made inside the kitchen and stopped. He didn't even know himself what got him fired up all of a sudden, and as he calmed down he realised how stupid he had been, it wasn't his place to yell at those ladies and now he had made a scene at work.

"What was that!?" Olga entered the kitchen after ten minutes of what Yao assumed was dealing with the mess and situation he had left in his wake.

Yao played with his hair, "I don't know." He said quietly. He really didn't know.

There was an exasperated sigh, "That was a really bad idea Yao." She sounded mad and Yao stiffened.

"They were saying all kinds of horrible things about...!" He stopped himself, he too had been harsh to Ivan and now he was trying to make a case of these women doing the same? He had called Ivan a creep and to never come near him. How hypocritical, "It wasn't fair." He finished. He did suppose the women were making assumptions based on nothing. Hey, at least Yao had said these things after he met the guy.

Olga grumbled as she dropped shards of dropped coffee cup into the trash, "I thought you hated that man just as much as they did."

Yao sighed, "They've never spoken to Ivan."

She moved closer to Yao, "And you've only just come here. You've got no clue how odd it seems when you've been here since you were seven and have barely seen that guy."

Yao supposed that in some respects she was right. He and the three women were both at fault. And his reaction by breaking a cup was too far.

"I apologise."

"Thank you."

"Are they okay?" Yao wasn't sure if he wanted the three women to be well or not.

She got up, back to business, "Fine. Yao, you should go home."

Yao stood, "What?!" Was this some kind of suspension?

"Go." Olga insisted, "You did well today but I don't want to keep you here if you're so volatile!" She ushered him to the door, "Calm down, reflect, and come back tomorrow." She grabbed his coat from the stand and pressed it on him.

Yao opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Perhaps he did need some time at home. He also had a feeling those three would talk about that scene to others and he would get some looks. It might be best if he had a time out.

"I'll be on better form tomorrow!" he insisted. Olga smiled and moved back through to the front cafe, letting him collect the rest of his winter clothes alone.

**.oO0Oo.**

Yao did feel bad for his behaviour at work; he wasn't helping himself by suddenly defending Ivan so vigorously. But it was too late to consider that now; he decided that he would put it out of his mind until tomorrow, when he would deal with any consequences. He was sure if he made up a story about being tired and angry about some obscure thing and said sorry he would be fine.

He just wanted to get home now and have a lie down.

But that wasn't happening; it wasn't the end of Yao's troubles. He heard crunching of feet on snow and looked up. Abram was coming over to him, probably escaped from Charlotte. Yao had started to suspect Charlotte wasn't the most responsible of women.

He tutted, "Why are you out here alone?" He snapped. Despite the town being so small and closed, it wasn't impossible to get hurt.

Abram sped up a little, "Yao!" He said excitedly, smiling from ear to ear, "Charlotte says you're _in love_ with the _big man_!" He put both his hands over his mouth and giggled gleefully, "But you're a boy!"

Yao pressed his lips together. Charlotte... His mood dampened further, he knew that she was just teasing but he couldn't help being irritated at Charlotte for telling the children something so daft. Especially as it wasn't even true!

Yao kept walking, Abram following like he was glued to Yao's side, "That's ridiculous!" Yao told him, looking straight ahead.

"But Charlotte said so!" Abram insisted, "She said you love him!" Of course Abram would take Charlotte's word over his. That was so much more fun.

"She lied." Yao was sharp, "Now leave me alone." He was in no mood for this.

Abram was silent for a second, "...But Charlotte-"

Before Yao knew it, he was doing it again- losing his temper and shouting at the boy, "I don't care what Charlotte told you! I don't like that man and never have! Now go and bother somebody else!"

He had just let the last word ring our when Yao realised that he had made another mistake. Abram looked at him for a moment before his lower lip wobbled and he started to cry.

"...Oi..." Yao tried a little to console the young boy.

Before he knew what was happening the boy started to run, away from Yao and out towards the main road that ran through the village.

Yao's heart dropped to his stomach... That was dangerous! "Wait!" He yelled out at Abram.

But he was too late.

Abram, blinded by upset was out on the road and a truck was coming right at him.

Yao yelled out again, he felt sick as he watched things in slow motion. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes.

There was a thump and Yao winced. It took him a moment to realise that wasn't the sound of a truck slamming into a boy. It was something else.

He uncovered his eyes and looked out to the scene.

Abram was looking up at the man who saved him with a face as pale a sheet. It was Ivan who had pushed Abram out the way and now was sitting up in the snow, frowning as he rubbed where he had grazed his wrist in falling to the ground.

"Ivan!" Yao exclaimed. He had never been so happy to see anyone, let alone Ivan. The relief was overwhelming, "Oh my God!" He crumpled over as he choked up with graciousness for the child's saviour.

Abram was still staring up at Ivan. This was obviously not something he had been expecting. The man who he was scared of the most had saved his life.

"Oh!" Ivan looked up at Yao, apparently unfazed by the looks he was getting from Abram, "Hello, Yao." He smiled.

Abram wriggled free, Ivan's hand was still on him from catching him. He ran straight to Yao, obviously forgiving him for shouting and hiding behind him.

Yao turned to Abram, "That was very silly! You thank Ivan for helping you!" That was too much of a close call.

Abram stepped out in front of Yao, "Thank you!" He said quickly and nodded his head before moving back behind Yao. Yao knew that this whole event would talked about amongst the kids for days.

Yao looked back at Ivan, who was slowly getting to his feet and moved closer to Ivan. Carefully he reached out and touched his arm, "Thank you... I don't what would happen if you didn't..." He trailed off and shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if not for Ivan's intervention.

Ivan just smiled as what he had done was help Yao put away groceries, "It was easy!"

Yao looked at him for a moment. What Ivan had done was extremely dangerous and could have gone disastrously wrong, "Just accept my thanks."

Ivan nodded.

Yao looked behind him at Abram who was looking at them confused, "I'm going to find Charlotte... Do you want to come with me?"

To his surprise Ivan shook his head, "She won't want to see me with that little boy."

Yao paused to think and realised he was right.

He bit his lip for a moment before deciding what he wanted to do, "I need to thank you." Yao told Ivan, "I'll let you take me on a date."

He didn't know why he was nervous; he knew Ivan wasn't going to say no.

Ivan gasped, "Yes!" He grabbed Yao's hand, "Yes, when are you free?!" He was immediately excited by Yao's resolve.

"Tomorrow night." He prised his hand away from Ivan, "Take me for dinner or something."

Ivan nodded, "I will! Thank you! I love you, Yao!"

Yao blushed but couldn't help but find the excitement endearing, "Okay... Whatever. See you then."

Ivan was shining with joy as Yao turned and left with Abram to seek out Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Yao knew it was unreasonable to be so stressed over his date with Ivan. He didn't even like the man that much and he still worried about what he was going to wear and how he was going to greet the other man.

The next day at work wasn't so bad. Perhaps the women from the last afternoon had been too embarrassed to share their story, or maybe no one believed that Yao would defend Ivan like he did. But either way the day after was quieter than he had thought it would be, and so he was allowed the time to consider his evening plans.

And that's what he did, right up until his walk home. He was aware that he hadn't given Ivan a time to pick him up so the moment he arrived home mid afternoon Yao found it hard to relax. He muttered to himself as he ran a bath about how he should have never have agreed to this date. He didn't owe Ivan for what he did, saving Abram. The person that owed him was Abram himself.

However, Yao did feel sort of excited.

He put it down to it just having been a while since he was on the dating scene. Ivan physically was his type; Yao had always had a soft spot for large, light haired men... But even though Ivan did fit this, his creepy demeanour and weird stalker-like behaviour put Yao off big time. And he claimed to be in love with Yao! They barely knew one another! Yao just couldn't ignore that.

He ran himself a bath and washed his hair and body before starting to prepare himself. He hoped Ivan had the good sense not to come for at least a few hours after he got off work instead of following him home and insisting on taking him straight back out again. He didn't know with that man. Ivan was unpredictable.

Luckily, as Yao found out, Ivan did have the decency to give Yao the time to prepare himself and so Yao found himself quite relaxed as he combed his hair, he was looking neat and presentable without looking as if he had tried too hard for Ivan. There was a knock on the door just moments after Yao had considered himself ready to go.

He stayed where he was and took a deep breath. It was only dinner. He could surely make it through two or so hours with Ivan.

He answered the door, forcing a smile on his face. He had no idea what the night would lead to, but he couldn't say he was totally against the idea of a free meal.

"Yao!" Ivan exclaimed and immediately Yao found a bouquet of flowers were thrust in this face, "It's time for you to go out with me."

Yao pulled his face away from the mass of colour and pollen, "Oh, flowers..." He reached out to take the bouquet.

Ivan nodded and handed them to Yao, "For you. I chose red because red is a lucky colour in China, da?" He smiled as Yao noticed all the red in the bunch, "And yellow because that is a happy bright colour and you make me feel happy and bright!"

Yao bit his lower lip, blushing lightly. Ivan put some thought into his. Really it was a sweet gesture, "Thank you." He murmured. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed a third colour, "What does the orange mean?"

Ivan reached out and pulled the stem of an orange flower towards him gently, "Those are my favourite! Yellow is how I feel and red is for you so orange is the both of us put together! Aren't they the prettiest?"

Yao looked up at Ivan; he wasn't as freaked out as he felt he should have been hearing something like that, "They're all nice." He didn't want to explicitly agree with the other man, "Let me put them in a vase."

He turned away and looked at the flowers as he made his way into the kitchen. He thought of van picking them, considering the meaning of the colours and trying to make them nice for him and the thought made him unable to suppress a small smile.

He found a long tall vase and filled it with cool water before placing the flowers into it, arranging it perfectly so the colours were evenly spread. He decided he would put them on his bedroom windowsill, that room still needed more colour. He placed his flowers on the table to go upstairs later.

He hurried back to the front room and saw Ivan, still standing by the door, but now he was turned to face outside, leaning casually against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. His broad shoulders relaxed.

He looked really normal...

It struck Yao that he was seeing a different side of Ivan. A side that wasn't a character, but just a normal guy.

"You could have come in and sat down." Yao told him, not dwelling on it too long.

Ivan turned to him; he hadn't heard Yao come back in, "Huh? Did you want me to?"

... Yao shrugged, "Um...Well I don't really care." He just figured Ivan wanted to take a seat.

"It's nice here." Ivan told him, "It's nice being outside."

Yao peered past him, the sun was almost down. As pretty as it was, this is what they saw every night, "Then why don't you come out more often?"

He was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Ivan.

"Because people don't want me to go out." Ivan replied quickly. There was a moment of silence as Yao contemplated this, "The cab is here!"

Ivan stepped out onto the snow and turned around to beckon Yao, "Let's go Yao! I chose a lovely restaurant just for you!"

Yao followed him out, shutting the door behind him. Ivan was hurrying over to the cab... He wasn't so bad.

Yao fully planned on questioning Ivan about his strange behaviour and his vast knowledge about Yao's personal life but... Maybe he'd have a little fun as he did it.

**.oO0Oo.**

The cab ride was in silence. It surprised Yao how little they spoke in the twenty minutes it took to drive to the next town, especially given he was starting to feel like Ivan and him were sort of hitting it off just a few minutes ago. He just watched out of the window as they drew into the larger town, there was so much more light here and people walked the streets without greeting one another. He watched as they passed casinos, 24 hour stores and brand names that he could never imagine seeing at home.

The cab came to a halt outside a large restaurant. The building looked French and there was a fountain outside, below the huge sign that said the name of the eatery, all in yellow lights. This placed seemed glamorous.

"Aha!" Ivan exclaimed next to him, reviving his chatty spark as soon as the vehicle stopped, "Yao, this is it!" He quickly unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car, hurrying around so that he could do the honours of holding Yao's door open for him.

"Here?" Yao peered up at the tall building; it looked so fancy and Ritz-like, "Ivan this looks expensive..." He warned. Maybe Ivan didn't get out enough to know what affordable was.

Ivan took his hand and helped Yao out of the car, letting the petite man gaze up at the white stone building with concern as Ivan discreetly leaned in to the cab and paid the driver.

He patted Yao on the back as the cab rolled off, "Do not worry, sunflower! I will pay."

Yao turned to Ivan, "What did you call me?" He didn't think he was ready for a pet name.

Ivan laughed and lightly tapped one of Yao's ears, "You have to listen, and I called you a little sunflower!"

Yao tutted, foolish of him to expect Ivan to pick up on his threatening tone. He decided to drop it and deal with it if Ivan called him a sunflower again, "We don't have to go here." Yao told him. He had no idea how Ivan expected to afford this.

Ivan just laughed, patted Yao's head and started to lead the way to the glass doors, which upon their arrival to them were opened quickly by two well dressed door men. Yao looked around nervously... He felt very under dressed.

"Good evening, Mr. Braginski." Another man, a waiter, Yao assumed, walked over to them and started to speak in a professional tone, "Will this young gentleman be accompanying you tonight?" He eyed Yao. Yao pursed his lips sourly, 'young gentleman'. He wasn't a teenager!

Yao looked between Ivan and the waiter. It struck him suddenly that the staff knew Ivan by name... He looked at Ivan, was he here often?

Next thing he knew, Ivan's big hand was on his shoulder, "Yes!" He told the waiter, "This is Yao, he's my date!"

Yao blushed and looked down embarrassed before he even got to gage the waiter's reaction, He remembered that them being both men and here on a date was frowned upon on this country... Even illegal. He felt even worse.

He expected to be asked to leave. He was under dressed and here with another man in a place that was bound to have an excellent reputation. He sent a glance up to Ivan but the other man seemed totally fine with telling the restaurant that Yao was his date.

"Right this way." Yao flinched when the waiter spoke but slowly realised that he wasn't sending them away but had turned around and was walking deeper into the building, expecting the two of them to follow.

Yao blinked as Ivan started to walk behind the waiter and it took him a second before it hit him that he was supposed to move too. He hurried over to join the waiter and Ivan. He looked around at the beautiful furnishes and fittings inside the restaurant with amazement. He couldn't believe how Ivan could act so calmly in here... He found it almost ironic that the man he was doing anything to avoid just the other day was the one he was now following like a baby chick.

Ivan and Yao were shown a table and even more members of staff waited there. Yao felt a little uncomfortable as his chair was pulled out for him, his coat taken from his shoulders and chair put under him as he sat down and his napkin was laid down on his lap as someone else filled a small glass with water. The operation was smooth and made it so that Yao felt like he was ready to look at a menu in just five seconds.

Menus were placed in front of each of them and before he could register it the members of staff were gone leaving Yao and his date alone.

Yao watched Ivan as he smiled over at Yao and opened the menu and looked through it, "Mmm..." He hummed, "Pick something good!"

Yao blinked and turned his attention to the small printed text on the menu... This was nothing like the restaurant menus at home. He didn't even understand what half of the components of each dish were. He sighed and placed the menu back down. He had a few questions for Ivan before he got into the date.

Ivan noticed as Yao looked up at him, "Don't you know what to choose?" Ivan asked cheerfully.

Yao bypassed the question, "Ivan... Why do you know all that stuff about me? _How_ do you know all that stuff."

Ivan didn't seem affected by Yao's probing, "I looked it up." He answered simply.

Yao cleared his throat, that wasn't going to cut it, "You can't have just looked it up!" He spoke more urgently but kept his voice soft, not wanting to make a scene, "Some of that stuff isn't the kind of thing you just find! ... Why did you even try to find it?"

Ivan put down his menu too, keeping calm, "When I first saw you, Yao it was when you first came to see the house! I saw you from my window and I thought you were very beautiful. I fell in love with you! I wanted to know everything about you Yao. So I researched you lots and lots! I called lots of different people until I knew plenty so that I could make you nice and happy when you fall in love with me too."

Yao shifted in his seat, "Okay..." He took a moment to pause. Ivan really did seem to think he was in love with him... And now apparently Yao was going to fall for him too. "How did you find it all?!"

Ivan shrugged, "Lots of ways! I used social media a lot!"

Yao looked down. Really that's all there was to it. Ivan was a stalker. And Yao was on a date with him.

He picked up the menu again, "You can't do that..." He said, "That's why I wanted you away from me, Ivan. You can't do that."

There was no reply. Yao decided to move the conversation on, "What are you getting?" He pushed up the cheeriness in his voice, "Ai yah... I really can't choose."

Ivan lit up at Yao consulting him, "The duck! I recommend it!"

Yao took this opportunity to question Ivan on another query he had, "Do you come here often... They seem to know you."

Ivan nodded quickly, "Almost every month. This place is my favourite."

Deciding he would go with Ivan's recommendations, Yao leaned forward on his elbow, "How can you afford it?"

Ivan put down his menu too, having made his decision so he and Yao could have a real conversation, "I have lots of money, Yao, so I come here a lot."

"But you don't have a job..." Yao pointed out, "Or do you?" He suddenly wondered if Ivan had some top secret big job that no one else knew anything about.

Ivan laughed and shook his head, "My parents died long ago and gave me their money- they were rich you see and I was... Their child." He moved a little closer to Yao.

It was then the waiter came and Ivan ordered for them both, skipping starters and going straight to the main meal and getting a bottle of wine to share.

"So why don't you have a job..?" Yao eyed Ivan across the table as he tasted the wine that had come for them before okay-ing it and letting the waiter pour them a glass each.

Ivan took a sip from his glass, "I doubt that I could find work there..." Ivan smiled softly, "I have enough money! You don't have to worry!"

Yao shrugged his shoulders and sipped his own wine, surprised at how beautifully rich it was. Honestly he wasn't worrying about Ivan having a job until this small talk; it had never crossed his mind. But now he was starting to wonder why Ivan stayed here. He was a young, rich man, and was obviously aware of the negativity that he received.

"Ivan..." Yao narrowed his eyes, "Why do you stay there?" He drummed his fingers on the table, "I don't get it."

Ivan leaned back in his chair, "Who knows," He smiled, looking more charismatic than he usually did, "I like it there."

Yao tilted his head, interested, "But everyone..." He didn't want to use the word 'hate'. That was too much, "No one's nice to you... You know what they call you, right?" Even if Ivan wasn't aware, he deserved to be.

"I know." Ivan said quickly, "But it's true! I am tall and I am a man." He explained.

Yao sighed as sipped his wine again, "But you could go somewhere else!" He reminded Ivan, "You have money, you..." He sighed, "I don't get it."

Ivan laughed, "I don't know! But it must be fate!" He lowered his voice, "Because I met you."

Yao rolled his eyes and looked at Ivan, "You don't need a house like that anyway."

"I do." Ivan replied, "It's okay."

**.oO0Oo.**

Yao had no idea that the date would go like this, one hour later he was still sitting there his dinner with Ivan finished, but not wanting to go home quite yet. By now he was glad to look Ivan in the eye and to an extent, hold his hand across the table. He never thought that he would be attracted to Ivan like this... He still though Ivan was a creep... But he was also kinda nice and sweet.

As the wine levels in the bottle decreased and Yao and Ivan ordered one more glass each to see them off for the night things certainly felt less tense. Yao laughed a little louder and felt a little less conscious of the class of the restaurant he was in,

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed as he laughed at Ivan's encounter with the village children when they used to knock on his door and run away.

Ivan grinned mischievously, "Yao, it's true, they were playing a game and I joined in!"

Yao rolled his eyes playfully, "Harassment. They were harassing you."

"Oh, Yao." Ivan rested his chin on his hands, "They are far too cute to do anything like that."

Yao gave a short, loud laugh, "Ha! Cute!" He thought for a moment, "They are sweet at first, but so rowdy..." He rubbed his temple, "I must be an old man. They give me so many headaches."

It was Ivan's turn to laugh, "Headaches!"

Yao nodded, "I'll never understand why you still so friendly with them. Abram said you smiled at him and he was scared for days."

Ivan gave Yao a soft look, "It isn't their fault they've become afraid."

"Then who's is it?" It wasn't Ivan's.

"It's mine." Ivan replied.

Yao frowned. That wasn't right! But they had known him longer than Yao did...

Yao cleared his throat, "Why are they scared?"

Ivan suddenly looked distant, his face clouded over, "Because I am the only one. Suddenly I was the only one there... Without warning." He was looking at a napkin, staring at intensely, "But they don't understand."

Yao waited for him to go on but realised nothing was coming, "What do you mean? What-"

"Aha!" Ivan was quickly back to his jolly happy state, "Here is the bill."

"But what-" Yao tried to continue but was interrupted; "I will pay quickly, Yao." He announced and brought out his wallet. Yao sat back and sighed as he fiddled with the table cloth, leaving Ivan to it.

Minutes later they were back out of the restaurant. Yao was shocked by the sudden chill. He immediately wrapped his arms around himself. He felt something soft on his shoulders and looked up to see Ivan placing his scarf on him.

"Ivan!" Yao exclaimed, the larger man never took off that pink scarf.

Ivan just patted Yao on the head, "It is cold tonight."

"But this is your scarf!" He didn't want to make Ivan uncomfortable by making him take his scarf for Yao's sake.

"Don't worry. I am fine. Let's go and find a cab."

Yao sighed. He was actually disappointed that the evening was over. Really disappointed.

Ivan started to lead them down the street to where the taxi rank must have been. Yao stopped.

"Hey..." He called out, looking over his shoulder to the lights of the restaurant and the other buildings that lined each side of the road, "Wanna catch a late movie?"

Ivan blinked, "Now?"

Suddenly it felt like a silly suggestion, Yao nodded, "It might be fun... And I don't know if I want to go home yet."

Ivan smiled broadly, "You want to go with me? Of course! I would love to go with you!"

Yao smiled slightly at Ivan's rather charming excitement, "Lead the way."

So Ivan did, and half an hour later they found themselves watching what had started as a promising indie film but had become insignificant when Ivan made the move to peck Yao's cheek and Yao took it as a good opportunity to press their lips together.

Yao didn't usually kiss on the first date... In fact, he, like most Chinese was often very reserved but there was something about Ivan that he must have not noticed before that had him giving up on the movie and cupping Ivan's face as they tried to keep the wet sounds of kissing to a minimum.

One thing was clear to Yao, he had misjudged Ivan. He actually was a great guy when given a chance and when he wasn't being a creep.

Yao let Ivan claim his lips again and again and knew for sure he wouldn't say no to a second date.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

It had been a month since Ivan had gotten a date with Yao and the large man couldn't have been more pleased with how things had gone. He and Yao had been on many more nights out together. At first Yao didn't want them to stay in the village so Ivan took him out to bars an assortment of restaurants and movies and once the theatre. But as they grew closer Yao had become less touchy about being seen together so two weeks into their relationship had allowed Ivan to go walking with him around the town and just let whoever wanted to stare, stare.

Of course Yao had been jittery and even two weeks later Ivan knew that Yao was being pestered constantly about him and some people still whispered about him when he waved at them on the street, but as far as Ivan could tell, Yao was happy with them being together. He had to be. Otherwise he would have never told Ivan to stop by everyday at the cafe he worked at so he could take full advantage of his 40 minute lunch break by sitting at a table and sipping tea with him.

Ivan was in bliss with the beautiful, graceful Yao staying with him but he couldn't get one particular problem from his mind.

"Some cat or something keeps on making all these stupid loud noises at night. I can't sleep!" Yao had complained on more than one occasion.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ivan had brushed it off every time. Even when Yao had told him with sincere worry that the noises sounded so much like a human wailing. He didn't like lying to Yao. He knew exactly what it was.

The source of the noise was right under his feet as he prepared himself for the chore of visiting the two women in the basement. He had been going earlier these days, trying to make sure that they wouldn't get the chance to yell out. But they were getting better at coping with the drug, Ivan knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happened. They had been unpredictable recently, back to the loud crazed state he wanted to keep them from being before Ivan had even started to think about sedating them again. It worried him slightly. He worried about Yao.

He took the syringe and did his routine. He was doing this far earlier than he would have only month ago. It wouldn't have really bothered him if not for the love he held for his new neighbour.

The moment he opened the door he was leapt at. As he had feared the two women were already functioning.

"Ivan...!" The one who grabbed him, the younger with mousy brown hair looked like she had been crying, "Tell me it isn't true!"

Ivan sighed and brought the syringe up to her neck, he no idea what she was babbling about tonight.

The next thing that happened stuck him off guard. The girl yelled out and swatted Ivan's hand away, "No! No!" It was almost as if she was howling. She grabbed Ivan's hand and bit it, her teeth sinking in with ease making Ivan drop the syringe.

"Stop!" For a few moments Ivan was scared that the woman was going to overpower him but he shook her off, having her collapse at his feet.

"It's true!" She sobbed, "It's true! You traitor!" She grabbed his legs, "We were supposed to be together!" Her voice was so shrill and loud that Ivan had to grab her by the arm and clamp his hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him again but couldn't quite get there. She couldn't make too much noise, she'd disturb Yao.

When she had stopped yelling he slowly brought down his hand. Now her voice was low and hopeless, "We were going to be together." Her voice broke as she shook in his strong grip, "I love you... And everything is beautiful... And I am intense, and I am sublime with you... I love you!" Her voice was getting louder, "But you've betrayed us! You could have had us both! But you chose him!"

Ivan's eyes widened. He never realised that this was about Yao. The women always went on like this but this was the first time he heard them speak of Yao.

The other woman stood up, murmuring in a quiet, distant voice, "Tell us you love_ us_, Ivan... You don't love Yao. We're meant to be."

Ivan held tighter on the one he had by the arm and pushed her skinny body against the wall, her head giving a sickening crack against stone wall, "How do you know about Yao?"

"We hear it." The one he held hissed, "You talking to him on the phone. Like you want us to hear. Is that it? A test of our faith... It's okay Ivan. We'll kill him." She slowly started to smile.

He looked between the two women, the other one who still sat as she always did in the same spot. She always sat there. She was smiling too, "Then we can really be together." She whispered.

He glared darkly at them but that never worked, "Don't you dare touch him." He was soft but clear, "Or I'll have no hesitation in killing you both."

Finally the one who never moved stood shakily. Her legs trembled as she walked to Ivan and cupped his face, "You would never do that to us." She stroked his face, "Not when we're like this."

The other, who was still pressed to the stone wall grabbed his face for her turn. She kissed Ivan, her lips warm and wet before pulling away, "Disgusting." She spat on the floor, "Your lips taste tainted."

"But we can fix that." The other said.

"We'll get rid of that man-whore, and we can be together."

Ivan used his strength to throw the one he held up into the other, they fell like dominos with yelps of surprise. He lunged for the syringe and grabbed it. He plunged it into each of their necks before they had a chance to even recover from their fall. He stood making sure they were still before turning around. He left them to their half conscious state and hurried up the stairs. He paced his whole house, his breath short as he was overtaken with worry. Yao. They knew about Yao.

He didn't know how they would get to him but Ivan knew they were getting stronger. It was only a matter of time before they would get out. He didn't know if he could protect Yao from this.

Yao was in grave danger.

**.oO0Oo.**

Yao couldn't say he was indifferent to the looks he got when he was with Ivan... It had been a month and it was still seen as unorthodox that Ivan would have so much as a friend. That's all that he and Ivan were as far was the other villagers were aware. He and Ivan both in agreement that it was in their best interests to keep the full extent of their relationship a secret. They had no idea how people would react to that kind of thing.

But Yao was happy with Ivan. He had really mistaken the kind of person his month old boyfriend was. It was really Ivan's fault that first impressions were so terrible but Yao didn't really mind that any more. He had stopped seeing so many stalker-like behaviours in Ivan and had realised that the large man was actually kind, and sweet, and charming.

He checked his watch, soon he would be taking his lunch break and Ivan would come to see him. He had learned the best times for Ivan to come visit him. It couldn't be when he was needed in the kitchen, or when the children and Charlotte and the children were there to treat Ivan like a freak show. It was when the cafe was at its quietest Ivan came to see him and it was almost that time as Yao looked at his watch. He started to make tea for them both and pick out the worst looking piece of cake for them to share. Olga never minded Yao taking full advantage of his break, as long as he realised that if someone needed served that came first.

He set out what was to be his and Ivan's light lunch and sat down. He was usually here by now. It was odd, Yao thought, that guy was always so consistent.

He was starting to worry and wishing Ivan carried a cell phone when the bell of the door tinkled and he looked up to see a very flustered Ivan rush in.

It was such a sight that Yao went as far to stand up, "Ivan!" He exclaimed, "What is it?" he slowly sat again.

Ivan pulled out his chair and sat, "I can't be with you anymore Yao!" He exclaimed.

Yao looked at him, confused and hurt. His lips parted and brow knitted together as Ivan said this "...Y-You what?"

There was another tinkle as a customer entered. Yao bit his lip and shot an inquisitive look at Ivan before going to serve the man.

A million questions flittered through his mind and it was like he was listening to someone talk underwater as he took the order. Was Ivan leaving him? Really?

... But it was going so well.

Or at least he thought so.

Suddenly Yao felt stupid. He was probably acting so loved up all this time when Ivan didn't even really want him. He was blushing bright red when he poured milk into the drink. Ivan probably just got bored of and Yao was silly enough to feel so deeply for Ivan and get hurt.

He glanced over to Ivan who was sitting staring at his half of the cake. Yao sighed as he handed the customer his drink and spent a few moment more than he needed to fiddle with the cash he had been given. He was almost afraid to go back to their table.

He swallowed, knowing that he couldn't postpone whatever Ivan was going to tell him any longer. Slowly Yao sat back down opposite Ivan, putting his hands around the cup of tea.

He looked at Ivan's round face, waiting for him to speak first.

Ivan looked down into his own cup, he was clearly upset, "Yao… You shouldn't see me anymore." He directed his eyes back to the oriental man's face, "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Yao asked a little too quickly. He saw no reason why he and Ivan should end it now,

There was a long silence in which Ivan looked over Yao's face and body pensively, "I can't say." He finally said.

Yao pressed his lips together for a moment. This didn't make any sense! "You can't just say you're gonna stop seeing me and not even say why! I thought this is what you wanted… I thought we were happy!" It was true, Yao had been happy and so had Ivan. This just seemed unreasonable.

Ivan looked up awkwardly; he probably had laid his hopes in that Yao would accept that he couldn't be with him anymore, "I'm a bad man… I'm dangerous." He leaned forward, "You know what they say."

"But that's all rumours… I know they are. You just wouldn't _be _that kind of person." Yao could never be certain. Ivan was an enigma… Come to think of it, he had never even ventured into his house… But Yao felt like he was a good man. Really.

Ivan shook his head quickly, "They're all true! I'm a bad dangerous man. So you must leave me Yao. Don't talk to me anymore, it's too dangerous."

Yao was getting frustrated now. Frustrated and upset. This wasn't fair! "I thought you really liked me!" he demanded, "It was going so well!"

Ivan looked suddenly worried; maybe he hadn't expected Yao to react this way, "I do! I love you!"

"Ugh!" Yao buried his head in his hands, "Then why are you saying all this crap? Dammit… Quit being so cryptic, if you just don't want me anymore you can just tell me."

"That isn't it." Ivan murmured.

Yao just huffed, now they were going around in circles.

"It really isn't!" Ivan tried as if Yao didn't believe him, "I want to be with you forever."

"Right." Yao spat.

Ivan grabbed both of Yao's hands, "Yao…"

Yao stood up and moved away from the table he took his half of the cake and his tea that was rapidly turning cold and left in icy silence and headed straight for the kitchen

Olga looked at Yao as he entered, "You were only on a break for 15 minutes!" She put down her piping bag, "Could he not come today?"

Yao nodded not willing to explain the situation, "He's busy."  
>She smiled slightly, "Gosh… What kind of things does that man do instead of coming to see you?" She smiled kindly.<p>

"Mmm." Yao poured his tea down the drain, it wasn't as appealing as it had been, "Can I help with anything?"

It was just then when Ivan burst in, "Yao! Wait!"

Olga jumped back, startled, "You!" She quickly recovered, "You are not allowed in the kitchen!" She put her hands on her hips and Yao had to hand it to her, she was awfully confident with a man most of the villagers were so afraid of.

"What do you want?" Yao muttered.

Olga moved right over to Ivan and started to push him lightly, "Out! This is staff only!" Ivan backed away as Olga scolded him.

Yao watched him go, Ivan kept shooting pained looks over to him and suddenly Yao felt very sad. He couldn't leave it like this… His whole argument had been to keep them together.

He waited for Olga to come back, dusting his hands on her apron.

"Can I take a minute?" Yao asked, eyeing the door out of the kitchen.

Olga looked slightly surprised, "Sure… You're technically on lunch break. Is something going on with you two?"

"It's fine!" Yao headed out again, "I'll be back soon!"

He assumed Olga could be left confused for a while longer as he walked at full speed out of the cafe and spotted Ivan stood still in the middle of the pavement, around 50 meters away.

Yao ran up to the figure, careful not to slip on the sleet that soaked the tarmac and reached up to grab Ivan's shoulder.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Yao asked panting from his short run.

Ivan looked at Yao, his face was contorted with worry, "I'm sorry! I can't move forward unless you know I love you! Really!"

Yao shook his head, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that. But I really don't want to stop seeing you!"

Ivan shook his head, "It's danger-"

"I can look after myself!" Yao interrupted, "So stop that!" He swallowed before telling Ivan something that had been on his mind the past few days, it was something like an offer he couldn't refuse, "I think I love you."

Ivan's eyes widened and Yao knew that he wasn't going to send Yao away now, "You love me?"

Yao looked away, embarrassed, "I think so." He pursed his lips, "But... Whatever."

"Yao!" Ivan was almost overwhelmed with happiness and pulled the smaller man into his big arms to press him against his broad, warm chest.

Yao tried to wriggle free, "Hey! Someone might see us!"

Ivan only sighed, "I'm so happy... I was a fool to ever try and say goodbye, da?" He nuzzled his face into Yao's neck and kissed the skin.

Yao continued to try and slip from the grasp, "Ai yah... You're making me feel uncomfortable..."

"But now we can really be together forever. I won't let anything come between us, okay?" He took a deep breath, "Not anything."

"Let go!" Yao finally managed to push Ivan off him and stepped back, his heel sliding and his body falling back on the sleet as he tried to get some semblance of distance between him and Ivan, "Ah!" He yelled out as he grazed his hands on the rough street.

Ivan gasped, "Are you alright!?" He knelt down and was quick to aid Yao as Yao inspected his hands.

"That hurt..." Yao slowly was helped to his feet, "You can't just do that me in public! I Said to stop!"

Ivan looked sorry, "I was just so happy that you love me too... Don't you understand!? Now we can really, really live and die together."

Yao felt the seat of his pants which he found were soaked and were going to be very uncomfortable, "Yeah yeah..." What was that even all about. Ivan had seemed to go into total creeper mode... He was talking so softly and felt so distant.

And this was the guy he had gone through so much to try and stay with.

Jeeze.

But even after Ivan doing that when Yao looked at Ivan it made his heart warm and he knew that he did love the strange man.

"Let's stay together after all?" Ivan was smiling to himself, "I don't think I could go on without you."

Yao sighed and nodded, "That was what I was aiming for this whole time... I do love you. Even if you are so strange." He studied Ivan and asked himself again who it was he was committing his heart so hastily to.

Yao looked around and decided to contradict his objections to Ivan's hug earlier. Because whatever it was that worried him. He was in love. There was no one around. Yao stood on tip toe and pecked Ivan's lips.

"I have to go back to the cafe." Yao told Ivan, his cheeks dusted pink and he turned away and headed back.

He couldn't choose who he fell in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Yao enjoyed the way that when he and Ivan were together it was like a world of their own. He didn't know what to do with himself, he was hopelessly in love.

They walked hand in hand down the small path that seemed to be theirs and theirs alone. Yao felt then was the perfect time to put his hand in Ivan's as they walked without purpose. Ivan hummed lightly under his breath and Yao just concentrated on keeping up with Ivan's incredible gait.

Yao sighed and stretched the arm that wasn't attached to his man, "Jeeze," He huffed, "Doesn't it feel like we're an old married couple or something?" Even by Yao's standards of how much rest was needed before peace he had to admit the comforting silence felt old.

Ivan turned and grinned, "Married?" His wide eyes shined with whatever it was that came through whenever Yao referenced anything to do with the love they shared, "I like that." He pressed his lips together in a boyish bashfulness that made Yao laugh a little.

"I can't say anything without you getting ideas!" He prodded Ivan's side, "It isn't a good thing that I feel old around you! I already feel old enough!" It was true, living in this tiny place where it seemed that even the young adults seemed 25 going on 60 Yao felt like an old man. But it was like that in China too… The bustle wearing him down… Maybe feeling like a pensioner was in his nature.

Ivan let go of Yao's hand and beamed, "This is what you wanted Yao! To feel rested."

Yao thought, "Well… I guess so. But Ivan you're usually so excitable! It's almost eerie with you meandering like that…"

Lost in thinking about how he wanted Ivan to behave around him, Yao missed Ivan crouching and gathering the soft snow in his arms.

Yao refocused his attention just in time, "Hey!" he opened his mouth in surprise as Ivan cheered and let his gathered snow shower over the petite man.

Yao yelped, putting his hands up to his face in defense but it was too late. "Ai yah…!" It was already in his face and hair, turning to freezing water that would stick in his clothes.

Ivan was laughing, "Do you feel too peaceful now?"

Yao gritted his teeth, Ivan was a little piece of… He lunged out and kicked snow all over Ivan's worn brown boots. Of course it did nothing, Ivan was better protected for these conditions but that didn't stop Yao in his pursuit of revenge. He crouched and opted to try something more effective. Crouching he grabbed a handful of snow, not caring that it soaked the fabric of his gloves.

"Yao!" Ivan cried as Yao ready to launch, he turned around and started to run but who did Ivan think he was if he thought he could escape that easily? Yao threw his snowball and gave a short victorious laugh as it smacked the back of Ivan' head. Ivan moaned and gripped where he was hit with both hands, "Why?! It's so cold!"

Yao gave a short laugh and crossed his arms, "That's what you get."

Ivan turned around and frowned at Yao, "So cold…" He whimpered and looked genuinely upset. He looked a little sorry for himself and a whole lot pathetic.

Yao moved over to Ivan, "Well don't make me feel bad! You did a lot worse to me."

Ivan shook his head pitifully, "Why did you do that…" Yao rolled his eyes.

But didn't miss that Ivan had somehow acquired another snowball.

Ivan's eyes flickered. Yao knew.

"No!" Yao yelled out but it was half laughter as Ivan grinned mischievously, "Stop! Ivan, no!"

It was his turn to run, impeded by laughter as Yao smiled gleefully. He sprinted as fast as the strange terrain would let him. This was why he fell in love with the strange man he did. Ivan was fun. More fun than all the others here and gentle as well… He didn't have any idea why anyone would be scared of this gentle giant.

Yao made it to the clearing and looked behind him, Ivan was behind but Yao knew he was being chased. Jogging over to the old broken cart, he crouched behind it, peering through the wheel spokes as he waited for Ivan's appearance.

It didn't take long for Ivan to arrive. He looked a little disheveled, probably not used to chasing people around and huddled in tighter for assured total concealment.

At first, Yao didn't notice how obvious where his hiding place was, so when Ivan called out, "Oh Yaaao…" Yao assumed it was innocent.

He caught on that he wasn't out of sight when their eyes locked onto each other's as Ivan advanced, his snowball in hand. There was a small conspiratory smile shot in Yao's direction that really made him realize the game was over.

"Don't!" Yao scrambled up and over the side of the cart in an attempt to escape but it only got him flat on his back, laughing like an idiot as he lay in the cart, a mantra of begging Ivan to stop dissolving into laughter as Ivan moved over Yao, looming.

Yao could only shut his eyes tight and wait for the chill.

He waited a little longer… But it didn't seem to come.

Cracking open one eye he saw Ivan smiling softly down at his face, which was screwed up in preparation.

"Boop." Ivan tapped the tip of Yao's nose with the icy ball.

Yao's lips twisted into a small smile, "You chased me just for that?"

Ivan leaned down and put his lips on Yao's kissing him gently.

After a few seconds Ivan pulled away, a soft satisfied smile played on his lips.

Yao sighed but couldn't help the pink flush that was coming over him, "All that running, if you wanted a kiss you should have asked!"

Ivan just smiled and Yao felt a warmth spread through his chest.

That was up until Ivan yanked the collar of Yao's shirt open and shoved the snow down it.

Yao came closer than he ever realized he could to shrieking. His back arched s freezing cold ice and snow chilled him, "Ivan!" He yelled as soon as his thoughts were coherent, "You…!"

You what? Yao had discovered something very odd about the man he had chosen to be with. Yao under no circumstances could call him a psycho. Nor crazy, nor insane. Yao had found that out the hard way… Whenever Yao wanted to insult Ivan, he could call him dumb, a jerk, whatever. Ivan even grinned like that was a compliment. But as soon as it came to psycho and any variations… Ivan changed. It was like he was a new man entirely. His face would turn stony and his eyes like steel, like he had suddenly become sharp. And darker. Yao shuddered, he could still recall the first time he had called Ivan crazy, and it was rightly so. It was back when Ivan was still chasing Yao and was being a bit of a creep, Yao hadn't even thought about his words- calling him crazy or whatever just seemed appropriate, however the way Ivan reacted… Slammed Yao to the wall and scaring him so he couldn't walk for a few moments after. Yao had slip it out a few times more while they were together and each time would bring out the dark side to Ivan that was usually seemed so hidden that it got hard to remember it was there… and could come out so easily.

Yao didn't call him crazy.

Not that he thought all that much of it. He just had to avoid saying those words and it'd all be fine, right? It wasn't like they were part of his usual vocabulary anyway… It just seemed so odd. Yao would have asked, but there of course was the fear that talking about it would stir that same reaction as doing it so Yao would always pretend that it simply never happened. It was nothing.

It wasn't anything to worry about. He didn't really need to know.

Just don't call him crazy.

It was nothing.

"You bastard!" Is what Yao decided on to step over any land mines and insult him safely, "You didn't have to do that! We were having such a lovely moment and now… tch. I'm freezing!"

Ivan laughed, his head curling forward to his chest, "I'm sorry! It was just so funny!"

Yao jutted his chin forward and pursed his lips, trying to remain authoritative and not laugh with him but Ivan was contagious. Yao soon found himself spluttering as the laughs came pushing past. Soon they they were laughing so much that neither of them could really remember why they started. Yao was first to calm down, he gave a soft content sigh as he reached up and ghosted his hand over Ivan's cheek. Ivan opened his eyes, the soft purple like irises seemed so welcoming.

Even with the violence when he was called certain names, how could anyone be afraid of this man?

Ivan had stopped too now and they just gazed at one another like it was the first time they have met. Yao considered this to be a nicer way of discovering one another over having Ivan follow him around for days.

Yao craned his head forward but didn't have to go far because Ivan to was leaning down to meet him for a soft, slow, careful kiss.

"I love you." Yao murmured as he pulled away.

Ivan smiled, it was a proper beaming smile, "I love you too…" Suddenly, and all too quickly he stood up, "I have a place to take you to."

Slowly, Yao sat up, writhing a little as the water from the snow made his clothes feel so uncomfortable on his skin, "Where?"

Ivan grinned and helped Yao up to stand, "It's a…" he looked like he was reconsidering telling Yao where and what it was he had in store, "It's a very nice place! A surprise!"

Yao looked up to the sun, which no longer hung above him but was rather on its slow way down, "Is it far?"

Ivan shook his head like the idea was preposterous, "Not all! Let me take you there. Please?"

Yao nodded before daintily giving Ivan a hand to take.

They walked not in the direction Yao had expected. They didn't start to make their way back down the little path that took them to the clearing, but across to a new route. They trekked across land that didn't have a footpath and now they actually have to watch out for fallen branches and sometimes even whole trees that blocked them.

Yao bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, "How much longer?" It was impossible for him to keep the nervous quiver from his voice. This wasn't exactly an easy to navigate area and behind him the clearing was no longer visible.

"We're very close!" Ivan reassured, "I know my way." He gave Yao's hand small squeeze.

Yao decided to look ahead and trust the man that led him, "You know what I want when we get back?"

Ivan smiled, "What?"

Yao grinned, "We're going to get home, I'll make us hot chocolate while you run a hot bath. Then we'll have a bubble bath in the warmth together with hot chocolate, followed by a nice long nap before dinner." He felt his snow soaked shirt leave him in favour of a warm bath with Ivan just thinking about it.

Ivan too seemed to genuinely like the idea, "I… I can't wait!" He stopped suddenly, almost letting Yao bump into a tree, "Oh! We're here!"

Yao looked up, lips parted, expecting to see something spectacular.

Ivan brought him to an empty snowed on field. It was barren, totally barren so far as the eye could see. Just empty mud, the colour of it wasn't even a bold brown.

Yao blinked a few times to make sure he was really looking at what Ivan wanted to see, but no matter how many times he revealed it to himself, there it was. Empty, blank wasteland.

"This is it?" He looked to Ivan who too was looking out over the field. Only Ivan didn't look at it like something was amiss. This was really what he wanted Yao to see.

Ivan nodded, despite no longer needing to answer, "It's my favorite place. In the summer sunflowers grow here and they stretch right out."

Yao looked back out there was no sign of anything growing or to have ever grown there, "Are you sure?" He sighed, "You should have taken me in the summer! There's nothing right now."

"Hm?" Yao wondered if this was the first time the concept of taking him in the summer had occurred, "I'll take you then as well! In the summer."

Yao nodded, "You've ruined the surprise. It's gonna be a lot harder to blow me away."

They stood there a little longer looking at the rough ground in front of them. Ivan eventually moved away from the smaller man and over to an oak tree which he sat against.

Yao looked over to him; it took about ten seconds for him to decide to join Ivan. He sat beside him and watched Ivan's face rather than the still field.

Suddenly, before he even realised what he was doing, Yao was on him, kissing him... And Ivan made no indication of rejection. Yao didn't know where it came from. He just found himself dirtying his knees as he clamboured onto Ivan fisting his hair as they kissed one another. It was wet and it was full of teeth clashing but Yao didn't care, he just wanted Ivan to kiss him.

Before he knew it his hand his hands fumbling to open Iva's shirt in the cold. His freezing fingers ran over the creamy smooth skin of his shoulders and Ivan made a small noise.

Yao pulled back, their pants came out in steam, "Can we go to your house?" he asked breathlessly. He didn't know where it was coming from but right now he needed Ivan, and as much of him as he could get.

Ivan gave a small smile, "I think your house would be better."

Yao's face fell a little, "But… I've never seen inside your house…" he would be lying to say he wasn't disappointed. It was true, he had never been inside Ivan's home. It wasn't like he hadn't been asking, almost everyday came with another probing from Yao to finally see past those dark looking walls and into the looming structure. But Ivan always refused, and the interior of his house just had to remain a mystery.

Ivan grinned, "My house is haunted." He announced, "You mustn't go in there. The ghosts steal my underwear."

Yao shot him a side-glance as he stood up. Ivan was trying to play with him, get Yao to forget about going to his house by pretending to scare Yao, despite knowing that Yao was in fact superstitious.

However it was sort of working, Yao didn't want to bicker anyway, not when he was enjoying himself like this, "Your underwear, huh?"

Ivan brightened as he caught Yao's small smile and nodded, "It's so scary! So if you go in there you might yours stolen."

Yao gave a smirk, "Who says I'm taking them off?"

Ivan didn't say anything to that he just looked Yao and raised his brow. They didn't need an answer to that, after Yao's sudden advance both knew all too well what they were doing next.

"Then my house." Yao allowed. Ivan had the tingling in Yao's chest to thank for getting let off easily, "Now."

He helped Ivan up and it was with some purpose that they started the walk back to the village. They held hands tightly, fingers interlocked and the glances they gave one another was enough so that words weren't needed.

The moment they were through Yao's door, Yao surprised the both of them by managing to shove Ivan's huge body against the wall and kiss him again roughly. The whole walk home he had been lapping at his bruised lips and longing for them to be smothered with Ivan's again. His hands were back at Ivan's shirt. It was some feat that Ivan had managed to get here without redoing the buttons that Yao had been so eager to pull apart back at the tree.

Despite the way Ivan let himself be pushed into the wall he was still able to scoop his small soon to be lover up and start up the stairs, "Bedroom." He muttered. Yao wasn't sure if it was an answer to any questions he might have as to where Ivan was taking him or a question as to where the bedroom was.

Yao squirmed in Ivan's arms and pointed as they reached the top of the steps. He clutched Ivan's shirt as they made it in and Yao was dumped on the bed.

"I want you." Yao's voice was husky as Ivan crawled over him and played with the fabric of the baggy t-shirt he had thrown on. Ivan had a way of making Yao feel sexy in anything.

"I know." Ivan purred and Yao felt a hot wet mouth latch onto his neck, sucking and licking as Ivan pleased.

Yao gritted his teeth and rolled the pair of them so that he straddled Ivan's hips. He was going to make Ivan want him too, even if he already did, Yao wanted proof. He wanted Ivan to say it.

He lifted his shirt and let his soft, small hands glide over peach skin. He was enticing Ivan and it seemed to be working a charm… He revealed to Ivan his nipples, pert, like amber beads on his chest. He let his slim fingers find the nubs.

Ivan swallowed under him, "Yao you're so…" He whispered up at the man who was now pulling his silky black hair from its tie and letting it cascade down over his shoulders.

Yao looked down at him indignantly, but let the huge rough dry hands that smoothed the sensitive skin of his waist do as they wanted, "I'm what? I'm pretty? I'm not a girl."

Ivan watched the way Yao trembled as he moved his hands up to feel those hard nipples as he shook his head, "Beautiful. Not like a girl is. Beautiful."

Yao felt his cheeks flush as he sucked in a breath. He was satisfied with being called beautiful, he was still holding his shirt up with his teeth but now he let it fall, catching on Ivan's wrist as those beefy hands continued to explore the small but wonderful expanse of Yao's chest.

"Let me undress you." Ivan looked back into Yao's warm eyes. He knew he had Yao.

Sure enough, the permission came and Yao bit his lip as Ivan worked on baring his chest gesturing for Yao to put his arms up as he slipped his t-shirt over his head and cast it away.

"You have such a nice chest…" Ivan mused, "And you're so slender." His fingers traced lines over Yao's waist so he could feel the way it pinched in before smoothly moving out again to become his more rounded hips. When his fingers met the waistband of Yao's pants he started to play with the elastic, "What colour of underwear are you wearing?" He asked.

"Black." Yao replied quickly, urging Ivan on, "Why?" He pushed his hips forward slightly in encouragement to hurry up and get him naked, "I want to touch you too."

Ivan chuckled, "I was just interested… You'll get your chance." He finally undid the button of Yao's jeans and pulled down the zipper. He was met with Yao's long sigh. Finally, the aching in his pants was finally given some space. He shifted and tried to re-angle himself so that the erection would have even more liberty from it's confines.

Ivan took that moment to take Yao and turn them again so Yao was back on his back. It all happened quickly from then, no sooner than his back had hit the lush duvet had Ivan yanked his pants and underwear off leaving Yao gasping in arousal, relief and shock at the cold surrounding his dick.

Ivan didn't stop there, this new development in events continued as Yao felt his legs be lifted and hooked over Ivan's huge broad shoulders and Ivan's face was right beside his cock, nuzzling his thigh.

His voice made his throat that was pressed dangerously close to Yao's sensitive area vibrate, " You're so lovely down here too…" he took a deep breath, "It's so soft… And it smells so nice." He gave a sigh, he warm breath making Yao give an embarrassing squeak.

Yao propped his upper body up on his elbows, his face red from seeing and feeling Ivan's face be buried in his crotch, his hair loose and getting messy, "Can't you undress? I want to see you!"

Ivan smiled against Yao's thigh, "Soon, I want to explore you fist." He inhaled again.

Yao's felt his hips jerk, "This isn't fair…!" He whined as he let his head hit the pillows again. The next thing he felt was a wet hot tongue… and it was probing at the right of muscles of his hole.

Yao arched his back, "Ahhn… !" His voice was at such a high register but he wasn't thing about that, "Ivan! That's…!" He swallowed not knowing how he wanted to continue.

Ivan laughed and did it again, licking the entrance this time with the flat of his tongue, "You like it." He stated, "And when you taste good… With your hole all pink and puckered…" He moved in again.

Yao let out a long loud moan, the wet tongue, all slimy, was inside him, it was licking at his walls in a way that made Yao mortified and rigid but at the same time feel so, so good. It was so obscene, Ivan spoke no more as he got to work, his talented muscle probing and wetting such an intimate area of Yao's body and yet it was pleasure that he never could have dreamed of.

Yao's hand traveled down his body, it finally clutched his cock. Yao's cock had wept with pleasure in its neglect and precum had pooled on his abdomen. Yao put his thumb on the wet head and made swirls his mouth open but the noises stuck somewhere on the way out. He needed to touch his dick before it throbbed so much it burst. Ivan's tongue was just not quite getting deep enough but that didn't stop Ivan coating his insides with saliva being enough to make his body feel an urgency to cum take hold so tightly it forced his mind to focus on only that need and it alone.

He was so close when Ivan gripped his wrist and forced it off of his hard on, "No Yao." He was told, "You're not doing that right now." He smiled as he denied Yao the release. Yao scowled at him and Ivan kissed the twisted lips, "Undress me." He murmured.

Suddenly all of Yao's irritation at the denial of his orgasm was forgotten. He wanted this so much, to see Ivan's body and feel it under his fingers. Feel the hard heat of Ivan's cock against his own, admire the shape, feel the pulsating vein under his fingers.

He opened the rest of the buttons on Ivan's shirt, his hands didn't stop rushing to get it off until it was on the floor. Only then did Yao place his hands on the broad expanse of pale skin. There were no chiseled abs but a softly rising and falling of light muscle definition that was just as Yao liked it. There was more of a bulge to his upper arms, where his strength was clearly visible. Yao ran his fingers over it all. He was looking at Ivan's body like a child in a toy shop, his eyes widened as suddenly every dirty thought that he would ever fantasize about whizzed through him.

"Do you like it?" Ivan asked and Yao nodded, knowing Ivan didn't need to hear the praise when it was written all over his face.

But he still had new presents to come. Yao unbuttoned his pants and was pleased upon pulling them down to see a cock as hard and as neglected as his own sit tight at his torso, a set of balls were neatly tucked in under, bulging and ready to have Yao's ass against them.

His cock was better endowed in terms of thickness rather than length and his head had become an angry red that clearly wanted attention.

Yao grinned at Ivan, "This looks lonely." He teased as he pressed a finger to the shaft, "You can't ignore it."

He closed his hand around Ivan's cock, it was as thick as his wrist. He felt Ivan tense and he looked to the large man's face. Ivan's eyes were closed and his lips pressed together. Yao was drinking in the sight when suddenly Ivan opened his mouth and…

"Ahhnngg…!" A moan as loud as Yao's came out, uncontrollably falling from his lips. Yao widened his eyes, his first thought was that he never expected Ivan to be as vocal as he was before blinking and realizing with a sort of loved up giddiness… This was the first time he had heard Ivan moan.

And it was so cute.

Then it happened. And finally the two were joined. Ivan was inside him and nothing had felt so good.

Things had escalated from there, Ivan didn't last long with Yao's hands on him, soon he was getting Yao back down, grabbing the lube and the condoms from where Yao told him they were hidden and before they knew it, they were making love. Ivan was so thick inside Yao, and Yao's voice box got no rest as he was moved in and out of by the man he loved and wanted this from the most. Ivan wasn't holding back in having Yao feel all the heat and ecstasy he could possible want, and more. They pushed each other to the brink and past it.

The only words coming from Yao's mouth were in his mother tongue but all pushed Ivan on and in his own way, Ivan must have understood because he kept going, making Yao feel hotter, better, more loved right to the peak of pleasure that sent strings of white all over the two of them.

"I love you." Yao had told him sincerely once the two had come down from their high, their breathing finally steady again.

Ivan pulled Yao into his arms, they were both warm with each other under all the blankets Yao had, "I love you too..." At last Yao believed him, "We never got hot chocolate." He said quietly, as if it had just come to mind.

"Tomorrow." Yao breathed, on the edge of dozing and let no more words be said as they fell asleep with an air of togetherness, in a position that didn't look in the slightest bit comfortable, no indication of where one body ended and the other begun, but to the two lovers it just felt more right than anything.

Because they were exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
